New Start
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets jumped and is saved by an unlikely source. Hanabi isn't in this story. The first chapter sucks but it gets better. This is a bad summary.
1. Boy From The Streets

Naruto's New Life ch.1

* * *

"Damn it! I'm so late" Aelita said driving to her job to Konoha's pharmacy. "Man it's pouring hard out here. I really can't be late this time" Aelita said.

* * *

-In a not far alley.

"Look kid just give the money and we won't hurt you too bad" the thug said smirking.

"Yea" the other two said.

"Not on your lives you gorillas" a teenage boy with blond hair.

"WHAT GORILLAS? We warned you" the thug said punching the boy a crossed the face.

"You guys picked the wrong kid to steal from" the blond kid said landing a barrage of punches on the thug.

The thug spit out blood "Don't stand there! Get him!" The thug leader ordered.

"Right boss" The other two said.

They came at the blond kid. The kid received blows to the head and the gut but the kid kicked one of them in the groin hard. The thug went down holding his groin. The last thug tried to hit the kid in the gut but the kid hit the thug in the face, the gut, and the groin. The kid won the fight but was in bad shape too. He did a black eye, split lip, multiple bruises, and limping. He limped out onto the street but passed out.

"What was that!" Aelita said passing by.

"Man I'm going to hate myself but." Aelita said turning the car around.

"What's are you doing?" Devil Aelita asked from Aelita's shoulder.

"Going to see what that thing that came out that alley"

"You know what'll happen when you're late again" Devil Aelita said.

"I know but I really want know what it was"

"Okay Aelita are you should about this?" Angel Aelita asked.

"Go for Aelita!" Angel Aelita said from Aelita's other shoulder.

"When you get here?" Angel Aelita asked.

"Just now why? Missed me?" Devil Aelita said smirking

. "Not in the slightest" Angel Aelita said.

They continued to argue back and forth.

Aelita stopped the car "If stop arguing I'll beat you both to a little pulp got it!"

"Fine" They said and disappeared.

Aelita got out the car to what came out the alley and was a kid.

"He's a kid around 15 or 16 from what I see"

"He took one heck of a beating" Aelita said putting the kid in her car and got in and started driving.

Aelita pulled out her cell to call her boss. "AELITA WHERE ARE YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT BEING HERE!" Aelita's boss yelled.

"I'm sick _cough_ I can't come _cough _in today Aoi" Aelita said faking.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know. Come in when you feel better" Aoi said.

"Thank _cough_ you" Aelita said still faking. "Bye" Aoi said hanging up.

"Got ya sucka" Aelita said smirking and hanging up her cell.

* * *

20 minutes later

Aelita walked into her house with the kid still unconscious. Aelita put him on the couch.

"I better put some clean clothes him before he gets a cold." Aelita said.

10 minutes later "Never again! Never again!" Aelita said putting the wet clothes in the drawer.

A Siberian husky in the living room barked" Hey boy! You been a good boy while I was gone" Aelita asked bending down.

The husky barked

"I'll take that as a yes" Aelita rubbed his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok I'm hungry and I want pizza" Aelita said and picked up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello this Pizza Hut. How may I take your order?" The pizza guy said.

"I want a large pepperoni pizza and some hot wings" Aelita said.

"Your order will arrive in 30 minutes"

"Ok thank you" Aelita said hanging up the phone.

The blond kid started to wake up.

"Where? Where am I?" The kid asked still dazed.

"So we're awake?" Aelita asked from the kitchen.

"Uh! Who are you? Where am I?" the kid said at once and freaking out.

"Whoa! Whoa calm down! You're safe here" Aelita said trying calm him down.

"OK. Who are you and where am I?" The kid asked.

"I'm Aelita Ando and you're at my house" Aelita said.

"How did I get here?" the kid asked.

"You answer my question first. What's your name?" Aelita asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"You were passed out on the street and I took to my place and that's my dog Max sitting next to you"

Naruto looked his left and saw a dog "Whoa! H-hi d-doggie."

Max jumped on Naruto's chest and start licking Naruto's face.

"Hehe stop it hehe that tickles" Naruto laughed.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"That's the pizza" Aelita said going to the door.

Aelita opened the door

"One pepperoni pizza and hot wings" the pizza guy said.

"Yep how much is it?" Aelita asked.

"$19.25" The pizza guy said.

"Here's 20 dollar" Aelita said taking a twenty dollar bill out her pocket.

"Here's your change" the pizza guy said handing Aelita 75 cents and the food.

"Thanks" Aelita said closing the door.

"Okay Max off Naruto" Aelita said. Max got off of Naruto.

"I'm starving" Naruto said.

"I'll bet you're. You're so skinny" Aelita said putting the food for the coffee table.

"I'm not skinny I'm slim" Naruto said taking a slice of pizza.

"You want something to drink. I got water, soda, and energy drinks" Aelita asked.

"Yea 7-up" Naruto said. "Ok" Aelita said. Naruto was stuffing the pizza into his mouth.

"Damn Naruto slow down the food not going anywhere" Aelita said handing the 7-up.

"So aren't your parent wondering where you're" Aelita asked.

"No I don't have parents" Naruto said.

Aelita could see the sadness on his face.

"You're a orphan" Aelita said.

"Yea but I'm fine" Naruto said smiling.

Aelita knew it was a fake smile.

"So why were you passed out on the street?" Aelita asked.

"Three thugs tried to jump me and take my money but I fought back. I won but I was bad shape and the last thing I remember is passing out the street."

"Wow. Where do you live?" Aelita said eating a slice of pizza.

"Nowhere right now" Naruto said his fourth slice of pizza.

"Well looks like you have stay here for now" Aelita said eating her second slice of pizza.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Really this place is too big for me and Max by ourselves" Aelita said.

"Thank you Aelita! Thank you!" Naruto said hugging Aelita.

"You're welcome" Aelita said. "Ok are you in school?

"Yes I going to Konoha High on Monday"

"Do you have any other clothes then the ones in the drawer?"

"No wait, What do you mean the ones in the drawer?" Naruto asked.

" Your clothes are in the drawer you're wearing clothes I had in my closet" Aelita said.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-you s-saw m-me n-n-nude" Naruto stuttered.

"You have nothing that I haven't seen before" Aelita said.

"Still you saw me nude!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever Naruto" Aelita said putting the rest in the refrigerator.

Naruto yawned "You can go to bed" Aelita said.

"Got to bed where?" Naruto asked.

"Down the hall first door to your right"

"Ok good night Aelita" Naruto said.

"Night Naruto" Aelita said.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION TIME**

"Hey there people" Aelita said.

"Hey people I'm the writer and this is Aelita Ando. She's 26 years old. She's 5 foot 7, long red hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She loves

to eat pizza, ramen, pie, and fish. She loves dogs, to practice with her sword, and living with Naruto. Check this out guys she's a size g in a bra." Nicole said.

"Nico why did you tell them that?" Aelita yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Because it was funny" Nico said.

"Ignore that last comment she forgot her medication this morning" Aelita said smirking.

"I'm not on medication and you know it Aelita" Nico said glaring at Aelita.

"Do I Nico Do I?" Aelita asked. "Enough sarcasm Aelita" Nico said.

"Ok ok enough of that people" Naruto said.

"Stay out this Naruto this is between me and her" Aelita said.

"Well while I defuse this fight see ya" Naruto said.

* * *

End of chapter 1.


	2. Clothes Shopping and Making Friends

New Start ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What I'm going to do today?" Aelita asked coming out her room in a football jersey and red shorts.

"I smell pancakes" Aelita said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Aelita-chan" Naruto said putting pancakes on plates.

"Morning Naruto! I thought I smelled pancakes" Aelita said and Max was eating in the corner.

"I see you fed Max" Aelita said sitting at the table.

"Yup I made it myself" Naruto said putting the plate in front of her.

Aelita put syrup on them and took a bite.

"O.M.G. This is the best pancake I ever had" Aelita said eating more.

"Thanks. I know how to cook a few things" Naruto said eating.

"Then you can cook dinner too"

"Okay"

"I was kidding"

"Oh" Naruto said finishing his food.

Naruto put his plate in the sink. (He's already dressed.)

"Where you going? Got a hot date this morning." Aelita said wriggling her eyebrows.

"No!" Naruto yelled blushing.

"Sure you don't" Aelita said still eating.

Naruto sat on the couch and flip through channels.

"Don't forget we're going to the mall" Aelita said cleaning the dishes.

"For what?"

"Well 1: You can't go to school in what you have, 2: You need more clothes, and 3: You gotta look fly"

"Good point and you're so ghetto" Naruto said smiling.

"Whatever fool" Aelita said rolling her eyes.

Naruto laughed as Aelita went into her room to get dressed.

"_Maybe this is what it's like to have a older sister" _Naruto thought.

5 minutes later Aelita came out in Lakers t-shirt and jeans. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go" Naruto said as they walked the door.

Aelita walked to her black escalade.

"That's yours?"

"Yup" Aelita said unlocking the door.

* * *

20 minutes later at the mall.

"Let's go" Aelita said.

"Ok" Naruto as they got out the car.

They walked into the mall and it's 3 stories high with a skylight.

"DAMN! This mall is huge!" Naruto yelled.

"I know but still gotta to find you some clothes" Aelita said walking into a store.

"I know I know" Naruto said following her.

"Ok what your favorite colors?"

"Orange, blue, and red"

"Cool I found a shirt" Aelita said holding a orange shirt with red swirl on the back.

"Cool I like it" Naruto said smiling.

"Cool let's find some more shirts"

"Cool"

20 minutes Naruto got 5 orange, 3 red shirts, 1 blue shirts and 6 blue jeans.

"Cool now got to found some shoes"

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto said distracted.

Aelita saw that Naruto was staring at a girl with jet black hair and lavender eyes. Aelita smiled and shook her head a little.

"I said that you're gay" Aelita said smirking.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"She's pretty"

"Who is?"

"That girl you were staring at" Aelita said paying for the clothes they got.

"I wasn't staring and who said I was staring!"

"I'm just saying you should talk to her"

"I can't do that"

"Why not? You're a chicken"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"You are if you can't talk to her" Aelita said smirking.

"Fine I'll do it" Naruto said walking towards the girl.

_"Reverse Psychology works every time_"

Naruto's heart was beating fast and was breathing hard.

"Um hi" Naruto said.

"Um h-hi" The girl stuttered.

"I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stuttered.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" Hinata stuttered.

"Hyuuga? As in Hyuuga housing Corporation"

"Yeah that's my family's business"

"Cool" Naruto said smiling.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with a…friend looking for some new clothes. What about you?"

"I'm here with some friends too"

"Hey Hinata!" Someone yelled.

It was a girl with brown hair in two buns.

"_Man she looks like Mickey Mouse" _

"Hey Tenten, Temari" Hinata said to Tenten and a blond girl with 4 spiky ponytails.

"Who's your new friend?" Tenten asked.

"This is Naruto-san" Hinata said blushing.

"Hi" Naruto said.

"I'm Tenten and this is Temari" Tenten said pointing at Temari.

"Hey" Temari said.

"So are you doing now Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I was looking for some clothes" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto" Aelita said.

"Hey Aelita-chan" Naruto said.

"I'm gonna head out" Aelita said.

"See ya later ladies" Naruto said.

"You can stay Naruto" Aelita said.

"I thought we were hanging out today" Naruto said.

"We can do that later" Aelita said.

"Are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Temari asked.

"No I'm his sister" Aelita said.

"I'll a-always wanted a older s-sister" Hinata stuttered.

"Good you can have mine" Naruto said pointing at Aelita.

"Whatever laters" Aelita said playfully hitting Naruto on the head and leaving.

"Wait! How am I going to get home?" Naruto asked.

"The bus. You have money" Aelita said walking out the store.

"I don't have any...Huh?" Naruto said as pulled out 20 dollars out his pocket.

"She probably put it in your pocket when you hasn't looking" Temari said.

"I swear older sisters" Naruto said with a sigh.

The girls giggled.

"Hey N-Naruto-san want h-hang out with us" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure I'll like that" Naruto said smiling and Hinata blushed.

Tenten and Temari giggled slightly.

"So what school are you going to Naruto?" Tenten asked as headed towards the food court.

"Konoha high" Naruto said.

"So are we" Temari said.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"The food court. We're going to introduce you to the rest of the court" Tenten said.

A song pop into Naruto's head. "_Oh great. Now I got this song stuck in my head. Maybe if I mumble the words the girls won't hear me"_

Naruto: **They call me Doctor Love baby**

**Paging Doctor Love to Emergency**

**Doctor Love to Emergency**

**I'm Doctor Love(Love)**

**I'm Doctor Love(Love)**

**Come be my patient(patient)**

**I'll cure without a drug**

**I'm Doctor Love(Love)**

**I'm Doctor Love(Love)**

**Come be my patient(patient)**

**I'll cure without a drug**

**I'm Doctor Love**

**You could call me the love doctor**

**Imma make you feel better**

**Sometimes pain is pleasure**

**Lay down on the stretcher**

**Love sick but I got the cure**

**So don't you panic, babe**

**You'll be begging me for more**

**After the surgeryTell me when you're sick again**

**In need of healing, I'll be there for you**

**Love is like a vitamin**

**I got the feeling, so let me love you**

**Oh, Here's what I'm gon' do**

**Calling in code blue**

**About to rescue you, with my medicine**

**I'm Doctor Love(Love)**

"Naruto-san are you singing?" Hinata asked.

"What? Me? Sing? No It wasn't me" Naruto said smiling nervously.

"Yes you was. I heard you" Temari said smirking.

"No I can't carry a tune" Naruto said lying.

"We have ears Naruto. We heard you" Tenten said smiling.

"Ok I can sing a little bit" Naruto said.

"Hey Tenten, Temari, and Hinata" Someone called.

It was a guy with spiky brown and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"Hey Kiba-kun" Hinata said waving him who was next to three other guys.

"Who's the blond kid?" Kiba asked.

"This is Naruto-san" Hinata said.

"That's Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and my little brother Gaara" Temari said pointing at each of them.

"Hey" Naruto said.

The large white dog next to Kiba barked.

"This is my dog Akamaru" Kiba said.

"What school are you going to?" Gaara asked.

"Konoha High. I'm going to be a junior" Naruto said.

"Cool we can show you around" Kiba said.

"Thanks, so what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"The guys are going to the arcade and the girls I don't know" Neji said.

"I'm going with you guys because I can't handle Tenten and shopping anymore" Temari complained.

"That's cold" Tenten said.

"Me too" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan you too" Tenten said.

"I never figured you like arcades" Naruto said.

"I'm a little tomboyish compared to Temari" Hinata said as they walked.

"Hey!" Temari said offended.

"You know it's true" Kiba said.

"Shut up Kiba" Temari said glaring at him.

"Hehe I only be here a few minutes I'm already part of a group" Naruto said smiling.

"We're friends?" Hinata asked. "Yea" Naruto said and Hinata blushed.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Hinata said as they entered the arcade.

The arcade has rows and rows of video games. It had new and old games or different versions of that game.

"I wonder what we should play first?" Naruto asked.

"We need tokens first Naruto-san" Neji said.

"This is a drag" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"There's a token machine over there" Naruto said putting 5 dollars in it and got 5 dollars worth of tokens.

"Here Hinata" Naruto said giving some to Hinata.

"T-that's ok" Hinata protested.

"Take them" Naruto said putting tokens in her hands.

"Thanks" Hinata said blushing.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"No I ok" Hinata said.

After 2 hours of playing video games.

"Hello?" Hinata said answering her phone.

"Ok father we'll be out in a few minutes" Hinata said hanging up her phone.

"Come on Gaara, Temari, and Tenten. Do you need a ride, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah thank" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok come on people" Temari said.

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	3. First Day of School

New Start ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Yo bro wake up! Time for school!" Aelita yelled through the door.

"I'm up already. Dang" Naruto said opening the door.

He was already dressed. He was wearing a orange shirt with a red swirl on the back and blue jeans.

"When did you get up?"

"20 minutes ago" Naruto said walking out of his room.

"You get dressed quickly anyways go eat, then we'll head out"

"Ok" Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

Aelita walked between him. Naruto grabbed a bowl, a box of coco puffs, and the milk.

10 minutes later the bowl was empty and in the sink.

"Damn man! You eat a lot"

"Hey I do not!"

"Whatever" Aelita said rolling her eyes.

"Good. Let's go" Naruto said grabbing his backpack.

"Here's your lunch money" Aelita said handing Naruto 40 bucks.

"40 bucks for lunch money. Sweet thanks sis" Naruto said.

"You're welcome" Aelita said as they walked to her black mustang.

"Wow this is yours?" Naruto asked staring at the mustang.

"Yeah. You like?" Aelita asked getting into the car.

"Yeah I like and I have the coolest sister ever" Naruto said grinning like idiot.

10 minutes at Konoha high school.

"Later sis" Naruto said getting out the car.

"Later" Naruto said driving off.

* * *

Inside the school.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

The secretary had long, wavy hair and red eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm Kurenai and here's your schedule" Kurenai said handing it to Naruto.

"Thanks"

Naruto looked at his schedule.

Period 1: English

Period 2: P.E.

Period 3: Algebra 2

Lunch

Period 4: Biology

Period 5: History

Period 6: Art

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto said as they pounded fist.

"Not much. Let me see your schedule"

"Here" Naruto said handing it to Kiba.

"Hmm. We have p.e. and biology together"

"Cool here comes Hinata-chan, Tenten, and Temari"

"Oh it's Hinata-chan" Kiba said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hey guys" Temari said.

"Hey girls" Kiba said.

"Hey girls. Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said grinning.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh it's Naruto-kun" Temari said smirking.

"Um…uh" Hinata said.

"Temari stop messing with her" Tenten said.

"Fine" Temari said.

"Hey Hinata-chan can I see your schedule?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, here" Hinata said handing it to him.

"Ok we have English, p.e., and art" Naruto said handing it back to Hinata.

"Then we can hang out" Hinata said smiling.

Then a flash of pink and yellow went by.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble" Temari said.

"Hey losers" A girl with long blond hair.

"What do you want Ino?" Tenten asked.

"We came to introduce ourselves to the new hottie to our school" Sakura said smiling.

"Who's she talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe cute and modest" Sakura said smiling.

"Me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself.

"Yes you. I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Look! A nude picture of Sasuke!" Temari yelled.

"Where!" Ino yelled.

Everyone ran the opposite direction.

"Come on Naruto-kun" Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragged him.

They ran around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"That was Ino and Sakura, the most popular girls in school" Kiba said.

" And the sluttish and biggest fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha" Temari said.

"Who-? Never mind I know his brother" Naruto said.

"You met Itachi Uchiha?" Tenten asked shocked.

"Yeah he sometimes checks on me to see if I'm doing ok" Naruto said.

"Wow N-Naruto-kun. It seems like Itachi-san has t-taken an interest in you" Hinata said.

"I guess but he never mentioned a younger brother" Naruto said.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for class" Tenten said sighing.

"Hinata-chan what class do have first?" Naruto asked.

"English" Hinata said.

"Good we have the same class. Let's go" Naruto said grabbing her hand.

"_Naruto-kun is holding my hand. Don't faint Hinata. Don't faint_" Hinata thought.

They entered the room. There was 4 rows of desks going upwards. Naruto and Hinata sat in the third row. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's a-always late" Hinata said as the second bell rang.

"Hello class I had to get a cat out of a tree" Kakashi said.

"Lair!" The class yelled.

"Whatever. Free period" Kakashi said taking out his orange book.

"What's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but everyone thinks it's porn" Hinata said.

"So he is a pervert"

"A big one"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Umm…dogs"

"Foxes"

"Favorite singer?"

"Beyonce"

"Usher"

"I never figured you to be a Usher fan" Naruto said smirking.

"H-he's a good and he's c-cute" Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah well at least you didn't say Justin Beiber. Favorite band?" Naruto asked.

"AAA" Hinata said.

"Never heard of them"

"They are very good. My favorite song from them is With you" Hinata said putting her hair behind her ear.

"_She's cute when she does that_"

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen"

"Cinnamon rolls"

Then the bell rang.

"Onto the next class"

"I'll walk you there"

"Ok"

Naruto learned a lot about Hinata throughout the day. Naruto found himself falling for Hinata. School ends.

"I wonder where Danny is"

"Who's Danny?"

"He's the limo driver my father hired"

"I'm sure my sister won't mind giving you a ride home"

"That's ok Naruto-kun"

"Speak of the red-haired devil" Naruto said as Aelita pulled up next to them.

"What's up bro and his very pretty lady friend" Aelita said smiling.

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Hey Hinata"

"Hi Aelita" Hinata said.

"Do mind giving Hinata-chan a ride home?" Naruto asked.

"It's Hinata-chan now and no I don't mind. Get in" Aelita said.

"Thank you Aelita-san" Hinata said getting into the back seat.

Naruto got into the front.

"It's cool and you can just call me Aelita" Aelita said driving off.

Naruto noticed a picture on the dashboard.

"What's this?" Naruto asked grabbing it.

"It is a old picture from 10 years ago when I was babysitting this girl" Aelita said.

"Why you stop?" Hinata asked.

"Because of the father thought we was getting too close" Aelita said.

"That's ridiculous" Naruto said.

"No kidding" Aelita said.

"Didn't you keep in touch?" Hinata asked.

"No I gave her my number she didn't call" Aelita said.

"Hey Hinata-chan. This girl kind of looks like you" Naruto said.

"Wait a second" Aelita said pulled over to a random street.

Aelita looked at the picture then at Hinata then at the picture then back at Hinata.

"Hinata. Is your whole name Hinata Hyuuga?" Aelita asked.

"Yes why?" Hinata asked.

"You're the little girl used to baby-sit" Aelita said.

"Lita-chan" Hinata said.

Aelita nodded.

"Why didn't you call?" Hinata asked.

"Your dad changed your number" Aelita said.

Hinata hugged Aelita and she hugged back. Then she saw a scratch on Hinata's arm when she pulled back.

"He's hitting you isn't?" Aelita asked frowning.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Is your father hitting you?" Aelita asked again.

* * *

End of chapter 3.


	4. Hinata's confession

New Start ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Recap _

_Aelita looked at the picture then at Hinata then at the picture then back at Hinata._

_ "Hinata. Is your whole name Hinata Hyuuga?" Aelita asked._

_ "Yes why?" Hinata asked._

_ "You're the little girl used to baby-sit" _

_ "Lita-chan" _

_ Aelita nodded. _

_"Why didn't you call?" _

_ "Your dad changed your number" _

_Hinata hugged Aelita and she hugged back. Then she saw a scratch on Hinata's arm when she pulled back._

_ "He's hitting you isn't?" Aelita asked frowning._

_ "What?" _

_"Is your father hitting you?" _

_ End of Recap._

"What?" Hinata asked.

"He is hitting you isn't he?" Aelita asked frowning.

"N-no" Hinata stuttered not looking Aelita in the eye.

"What are you talking Aelita?" Naruto asked confused.

Aelita grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled up her sleeve. She found small scars and bruises.

"He is hitting you" Aelita said.

"Who's hitting Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I d-did it m-myself" Hinata lied.

"Don't give me that bullshit Hinata-chan. Your father is abusing you" Aelita said.

"I k-know" Hinata said crying.

"What do we do sis?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's staying with us" Aelita said starting the car.

"What about Neji-nii?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to get him" Aelita said.

"I say we go over there and kick Hinata's father's butt" Naruto said.

Aelita smacked Naruto's head.

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"That's stupid and we might get arrested" Aelita said.

"I know but we gotta do something" Naruto said.

"Anyways I gotta get proof that Hinata is being abused" Aelita said driving towards Hinata's house.

"What time does your father get home?" Naruto asked.

"Not for another 2 hours" Hinata said.

"Good. Here's the plan: We go into your house, grab your stuff and Neji get out. It's full-proof" Naruto said smiling like a idiot.

"I'll be right out" Hinata said going into the house.

"I'll go with you. I don't trust your dad" Aelita said getting out of the car.

Naruto followed them. They walked into the house and it was huge.

"Whoa! This house is huge!" Naruto said looking around.

"Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the better" Aelita said.

Hinata ran up the stairs into her room. She went into her closet and took out a Nike backpack. She randomly put shirts, jeans, the unmentionables, a toothbrush and toothpaste. She looked through her drawers to find pictures of mother and a necklace she left her. She ran into her father's office and took a few hundred dollar bills for emergencies. Then she knocked on Neji's door. Neji opened the door to see Hinata.

"What's with the backpack Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Explain later. Grab some clothes and a backpack and let's go" Hinata said.

Neji grabbed his back pack and close the door behind him.

"That was fast" Hinata said as they went down stairs.

"I was planned on leave and taking you with me when I got apartment" Neji said.

"Good we can stick together" Hinata said.

"Aelita-chan? Is that you?" Neji asked shocked.

"Who else would it be" Aelita said smiling.

"Good to see you" Neji said.

"Let's go already before you know who gets back" Naruto said.

They walked towards the door.

"Before who gets back?" Someone asked.

They turned around to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing in the hallway.

"N-no one f-father" Hinata said hiding behind Aelita.

"Where are you going then?" Hiashi asked.

"To help Naruto-san study for a biology test. " Neji lied.

"Well carry on then I expect you home by 11:30" Hiashi said going to his office.

"Don't count on it" Aelita mumbled.

When Hiashi was out of sight, they all ran out the door. They ran to the car. Neji got in the front seat, Naruto and Hinata got into the back seat, Aelita flipped over the front of the car. Then she got into the driver's seat. She started the car and rove off.

"Hahahahahaha! That was funny" Aelita said laughing.

"Hahahaha! We ran like criminals" Naruto laughed.

"Good times, Good times" Aelita said.

"I'm just happy to be away from him" Hinata said.

"I have a friend who can handle this for me" Aelita said.

"Good" Neji said.

Hinata fell asleep after that. Aelita continued to drive and looked at the backseat through the rear-view mirror. She saw Hinata sleeping on Naruto's chest. Naruto was asleep with his arms around Hinata protectively. Aelita smiled and Neji looked and smiled too.

"Make a cute couple" Aelita said.

"Yes they do but if he hurts Hinata in any way I will kill him" Neji said.

"Want help with that" Aelita said giggling.

Aelita pulled up into her driveway.

"Yo sleeping beauties wake up" Aelita said.

Hinata slowly woke up to see that Naruto was holding her close to his chest.

"_OMG! Naruto's holding me. I can feel his abs and a six pack_" Hinata thought before fainting.

Naruto woke up to see Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata-chan wake up. Oh no Hinata-chan wake up please" Naruto said shaking her.

"Naruto-san stop shaking her. She'd fine she just fainted" Neji said.

"Oh ok" Naruto said carrying Hinata and her bag into the house.

They walked into the house.

"Neji your room is the second door on you right and Naruto carry Hinata to the room across from yours" Aelita said.

"Ok" Naruto and Neji said.

Naruto opened the door and set Hinata's bag by the head. He gently laid Hinata on the bed.

"_She looks so peaceful_"

Naruto looked at the door to see if Neji or Aelita was passing by. He didn't see neither of them. Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered before leaving.

* * *

End of chapter 4.


	5. New information

New Start ch. 5

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T.T**

* * *

6:30

_WHACK _

Naruto hit his alarm clock and went back to sleep.

_WHACK-WHACK_

Naruto punched his alarm clock.

_WHACK WHATTY WHACK-WHACK _

"Stupid clock!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto looked at his clock and it said 6:45. His clock is supposed to wake him up at 7. Naruto decided to find out what was going on. He got out of his room and walked down the hallway. There was a light on in a room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door slightly. He saw Aelita hitting a straw dummy with a wooden sword.

"_Whoa! Aelita's amazing! I didn't know she was this good with swords_" Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to watch Aelita hit the dummy with the sword from every possible angle. Aelita stopped hitting the dummy and put the sword away. Once the sword was away, she started hitting the dummy with her fist. She spin-kicked the dummy then punched the dummy in the head. Aelita stopped hitting dummy. She never turned around.

"You can stop hiding Naruto" Aelita said.

"_How did she know?"_ Naruto thought.

"How you'd know?" Naruto asked walking into the room.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I thought I could practice my kendo and my fighting"

"You're amazing" Naruto said amazed.

"Thanks. I'm a 4th degree black belt in kung fu. I still got a lot to learn in kendo"

"You think you could teach me kung fu?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Maybe but go get ready for school"

"Fine" Naruto said pouting.

Aelita laughed at him as him walked out. Naruto walked towards Hinata's room. He knocked on her door. The door opened and behind it was a fully dressed Hinata. She was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and white low-tops.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. You're awake already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I a-always wake up at 6" Hinata said as they walked into the living room.

"Wow I don't wake up until 7. Are you hungry?" Naruto asked taking out some eggs from the refrigerator.

"You cook Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah a little bit" Naruto said starting to cook them.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled" Hinata said as she watched Naruto cook.

Naruto looked at Hinata then smiled.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"You didn't stutter"

"I guess I didn't" Hinata said blushing.

"Hey Hinata and the delinquent" Aelita said.

"I ain't a delinquent!" Naruto yelled.

"Ain't isn't a word dope" Aelita said.

"Yes it's"

"No it's not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"It's not a word Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"It's not" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata shook her head.

"Man! No one told me that!" Naruto yelled as he set the eggs in front of Hinata.

Hinata took a bite. She was surprised by the taste.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"This is really good Naruto-kun" Hinata said continuing to eat.

"I'm glad you like it"

"You get ready for school and I'll wash the dishes" Aelita said.

"Ok back in a flash" Naruto said running into his room.

Aelita waited until Naruto was in his room. She started washing the dishes with evil smirk. Hinata saw this and felt uneasy. When she was done washing the dishing, she couldn't stop looking Hinata.

"You like him" Aelita said smirking.

Hinata started to gag and Aelita patted her on the back. Hinata was finally able to breath.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" Hinata said stuttering.

"I see the way to you look at him, say his name, and how stutter or blush around him" Aelita said smirking.

Hinata blushed.

"I'm right huh?"

Hinata continued to blush and didn't say anything.

"I'll take your silence as a yes"

"I do like him but he probably likes only as a friend"

"You never know. He might feel the same way"

"I doubt it"

Naruto came out and he was wearing a red shirt with orange line going the sleeves and the sides of the shirt and beige pants with red sneakers.

"You look good" Aelita said smiling.

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling.

"I'll wake up Neji" Hinata said about to get out the chair.

"There's no need to" Neji said coming out the hallway.

He was dressed in a black sport shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I see that you're wake" Aelita said.

"Who can sleep when you two are yelling so loud" Neji said.

"Sorry" Naruto and Aelita said.

"It's 7:20 so we get going" Neji said looking at his watch.

"If we leave now, we be there by 7:30" Aelita said.

"You just thought it?" Naruto asked.

"Yea just now" Aelita said smiling.

"You're so smart" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Look smartass I don't need the sarcasm" Aelita said glaring at Naruto.

"Ok, ok" Naruto said backing off.

"Oh and Hinata-chan you're going to learn how to fight" Aelita said.

"Really? Why?" Hinata asked.

"For protection. It either that or carry mace" Aelita said using her hand as a balances.

"Are you going to teach kung fu?" Naruto asked.

"Fine I'll teach you" Aelita said.

"Ok I'll learn kung fu too" Hinata said.

"Ok come on people let's go" Aelita said walking to her car.

They followed her to the car. Neji got in the front seat, Naruto and Hinata got into the back.

"What are you going to do Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Remember I'm the captain of the football team" Neji said.

"Oh right I forgot" Hinata said.

* * *

10 minutes later at Konoha High

Aelita pulled up next to the school.

"Later Aelita-chan" Naruto said as they got out.

"Peace out suckers" Aelita said driving off.

"A few years of that" Neji said smirking.

"At least they'll be fun" Naruto said.

Hinata was blushing madly.

Naruto was holding her hand.

"_Hinata don't faint. Don't faint_" Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata" Someone said.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see it was Kiba.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Did you hear?" Kiba asked.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked.

"There's a festival in a month" Temari said walking with Tenten.

"Hey Temari, Tenten" Hinata said.

"Hey guys. Hi Neji" Tenten said.

"Um…hey Tenten" Neji said blushing a little.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smirked. They was hatching a little plan.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong _

"There goes the bell" Temari said.

"Let's go Hinata-chan" Naruto said dragging Hinata along.

"They're cute together" Tenten said smiling.

"We should hook them up together" Temari said.

"No me and Aelita are already handling that situation" Neji said.

"Man I wanted to do that" Temari said.

They walked to class.

* * *

In English

"And Kakashi-sensei is late…again" Naruto said.

"It wouldn't the first time" Hinata said sitting next to him.

"So…umm…Hinata-chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure Naruto-kun"

"Do you have…a boyfriend?"

"No… I don't a one" Hinata said blushing.

"Really? That's surprising" Naruto said surprised.

"How?" Hinata asked a little confused.

"Because you're so nice and pretty. It seems a little weird that you have a boyfriend"

"_Naruto thinks I'm pretty" _Hinata thought.

Hinata smiled a little.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I haven't found the right girl yet"

Then a flash of pink came back. (She's bbbaacckkk)

"Hello Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling.

She was wearing a tight pink tank top and really short miniskirt with some high heels. (She's a hoe!)

"Um…hello Haruno-san" Naruto said nervously.

"You can just call me Sakura" Sakura said smiling. (Still a hoe!)

"Do you want something?"

"Yes do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura said sitting on the desk in front of Naruto.

"Um…uh…yes"

"_He told me that he didn't_" Hinata thought.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Um…uh…Hinata. Hinata's my girlfriend" Naruto said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmph when you break up with her, I'll be around" Sakura said going to her seat.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Hinata was blushing like a tomato.

"That was close. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to get you in my problem" Naruto said apologizing.

"It's ok. I don't mind being your fake girlfriend" Hinata said.

"You're the best Hinata-chan" Naruto said hugging her.

Hinata blushed madly at the contact. Sakura was glaring at Hinata.

"Listen up kids. We have some new students. Hiro Takashi and Lexi Lopez" Kakashi said.

Hiro is 5'10, tan-skinned, and short brown hair with eyes and Lexi is 5'7, blond hair in a ponytail that goes to the middle of her back with light blue eyes.

"I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you" Hiro said smiling.

"Hey I'm Lexi and glad to be here" Lexi said.

"Ok Hiro you sit next to Hinata and Lexi sit behind Naruto" Kakashi said.

They sat down and class started.

* * *

End of chapter 5.


	6. New people and problems

New Start ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Lexi and Hiro**

* * *

"Hi. My name's Hiro" Hiro said holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm Hinata" Hinata said shaking Hiro's hand.

Naruto didn't like Hiro. Something about him rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"Hi and this is my girlfriend" Naruto said glaring at Hiro.

Hinata was surprised Naruto said that. She knew that we're pretending in front of Sakura but he didn't need to tell Hiro that.

"Oh ok. I wish I had just a pretty girlfriend" Hiro said smiling.

"Um thank you. Where are you from?" Hinata asked curious.

"I'm from Konoha but I moved to china when I was 5"

"Why you move back?" Naruto asked bored.

"Because I got homesick"

Hinata and Hiro continue to talk for the rest of the night. Then the bell rang. Everyone walked out the classroom. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Hinata-san"

"Bye Hiro-san" Hinata said as she and Naruto walked out the room.

* * *

Outside the room.

"What was that all about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused by his actions.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but there's something about Hiro that I don't like"

"He seems like nice guy"

"I guess but still don't like him" Naruto said pouting.

"He can't be that bad" Hinata said smiling.

"Ok but I'll see you outside" Naruto said going into the boys locker room.

"Ok" Hinata said going into the girls locker room.

Hinata went to her locker and started to change into her gym clothes. The clothes were a white t-shirt and blue shorts that stopped at her knee. The clothes showed off her curves.

"Hello Hinata-san" Someone said.

Hinata turned around to see Sakura leaning against the opposite lockers. She didn't looked pleased.

"Uh h-hello S-Sakura-san" Hinata said nervously.

"You stole Naruto-kun from me." Sakura said glaring at Hinata.

"He doesn't belong to y-you"

Sakura walked towards Hinata. Hinata backed up into the lockers. Sakura slammed her hand against the locker.

"I will have Naruto-kun and I will make your life miserable"

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw it was Lexi.

"Back off Sakura" Lexi said putting some space between Sakura and Hinata.

"We were just having a little conversion"

"We both know that's a load of bullshit and if you don't back off I will kung fu your ass" Lexi said getting into the horse stance. (The horse stance is used in martial arts)

"Whatever" Sakura said walking away.

Hinata slumped to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Thank you very much Lexi-san"

"You're welcome. Why she was bothering you?" Lexi asked helping Hinata off the floor.

Hinata explained the situation with Sakura.

"Wow you got it bad" Lexi said as they walked out onto the field.

"I know" Hinata said sighing.

"Why the long face Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Who's the new girl?" Temari asked.

"This is Lexi, she's new here." Hinata said.

"Hi" Lexi said.

"That's Tenten and Temari" Hinata said pointing to each of them.

"You still haven't answer my question" Tenten said.

Hinata retold the whole situation again.

"That bitch" Temari said angrily.

"I don't even know and I don't like her" Lexi said.

"Alright students I want 20 laps around the field with the power of YOUTH!" Guy said.

"Can I lead the run?" Lee asked.

"Of course my youthful student" Guy said in his nice guy pose.

"Is he always like this?" Lexi asked.

"You have no idea" Temari said.

They ran around the field. Hinata and Lexi was talking the whole time. Then Naruto came up next to them.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"_cough _Boyfriend _cough_" Lexi said pretending to cough.

"Lexi-chan!" Hinata said blushing even more.

"You're not sick are you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

"N-no" Hinata said.

"You really do got it bad" Lexi said shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"N-nothing Naruto" Hinata said.

They continue to run their laps. A few minutes later they played basketball for the rest of the class.

"Alright my youthful student, that's it today" Guy said.

Everyone made a run for the locker room.

* * *

In the girls locker room

"What's wrong with Guy-sensei and his clone lee?" Lexi asked changing.

"That's what we like to know" Temari said tying her shoes.

"I say he's weird" Tenten said.

"Why you say that Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Because he's way to attach to Lee and his bushy brows" Tenten said shuddering.

"That is scary" Lexi said as they walked out.

They were walking to their next class. There a pair of tan arms grabbed Hinata from behind. Without thinking, Hinata tried to back-kick the guy. The guy went down then Hinata realized it was Naruto.

"Oh my Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" Hinata said running to his side.

"Yea I'm ok. That was one heck of a kick Hinata-chan" Naruto said stilling holding his stomach.

"Yea it was a good one" Lexi said.

Hinata blushed at the praise she was getting for kicking someone. Naruto got off the ground.

"Remind me not to try to hug you from behind" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"It's ok" Naruto said hugging Hinata.

Hinata blushed and hugged back.

"Excuse me" Someone said. It was Hiro.

"You want something?" Naruto asked glaring at Hiro.

"Yes exactly. I wanted to know where the library was" Hiro said.

"It's down the hall and second door on your right" Temari said.

"Thank you" Hiro said winking at Hinata then leaving. Naruto was ready to punch the guy but he know couldn't do it in school.

"I got go but I'll see you later" Naruto said leaving.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"I gotta go too" Lexi said walking in the opposite direction.

Hinata walked towards the library.

* * *

In the library

Hinata was sitting at a table reading.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Someone asked.

Hinata looked up from her book to see it was Hiro.

"Um sure" Hinata said.

Hiro sat across from her. "You like reading too" Hiro said smiling.

"Yes I do. I love fiction, nonfiction, action, adventure and manga" Hinata said smiling.

"You have a pretty smile"

"Thank you. You like to read too?"

"Yea. I like action, fiction, drama, mystery and manga"

"Then I recommend Maximum Ride"

"It's that good?" Hiro asked interested.

"Yes it's that good. I'm hooked on it"

"I read it and I recommend Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

"I've heard of it but never read it"

"It's good" Hiro said smiling.

"Ok" Hinata said.

They read in silence and enjoy the others' company. The day went by quickly after that.

* * *

End of chapter 6.


	7. Enter Uchiha brothers pt1

New Start ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Hinata and Masashi Kishimoto does **

* * *

2 weeks later

Aelita have taught Naruto and Hinata the basic moves for kung fu. Hinata was quickly catching on but Naruto was struggling but with Hinata's help he was progressing. They pushed each other to get better. They was getting closer over the past 2 weeks.

* * *

At school 6th period: Art

"Alright students I want to draw something or someone that inspires you" Kurenai said. (A/N: Yes Kurenai is the secretary and the art teacher)

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto"

"Can it be more than one person that inspires you?"

"Yes it can be more than one person" Kurenai said smiling.

"Cool" Naruto said starting to sketch.

Hinata watched Naruto constantly draw and erase what was on his easel. Naruto watched at Hinata then smiled. Hinata blushed and looked at her own easel. She started on her own drawing. 10 minutes later Naruto was finished with his drawing.

"Does anyone want to show their drawing?" Kurenai asked.

Several hands went up including Naruto's.

"Ok Naruto show us your drawing"

Naruto got up and went to the front with his drawing.

"Ok The people that inspire me are my older sister and my best friend…Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto said turning the drawing around.

The drawing showed Hinata and Aelita on a flying dragon in the air. It's very detailed and looked very realistic.

"Why do they inspire you?" Kurenai asked interested.

"Hinata inspires me because she cares for me and is a very good friend. I can tell her anything. My sister inspires me because she's strong, caring, and she's the only family I got" Naruto said.

He was speaking from the heart. The whole class clapped for him including Hinata. Naruto smiled then went back to his seat.

"Anybody else wants to share?"

Hinata raised her hand.

"Hinata"

Hinata got up and showed her painting. It was Neji, Naruto, and Aelita in the hillside with different flowers around them.

"Neji-nee, Naruto-kun, and Aelita-chan inspire me. Neji-nee inspires me because he's like a brother to me and he believes in me. Naruto-kun is my best friend and he's my support. Aelita-chan is my inspires me because I want to be like her" Hinata said smiling.

The class claps for her. Hinata sits down, blushing. Then the bell rings. The class began to walk out.

"Hinata, Naruto wait a minute" Kurenai said leaning against her deck.

"Ok" Hinata said.

The class left, leaving three people in the room.

"You guys have a real talent in art"

"T-thank you" Hinata said.

"Have guys ever consider art as your career?" Kurenai asked.

"I haven't. It has always been a hobby" Naruto said.

"Yes. I love painting and I wanted to be artist" Hinata said.

"That's good to hear Hinata. Naruto you have potential to be a great artist. You too Hinata. That's all I wanted to tell you" Kurenai said sitting at her desk.

"Ok bye Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said as she and Naruto walked out.

"_Hmmm….maybe_" Naruto said thinking about it.

Then he bumped into someone and landed on his butt.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The guy yelled.

"You watch it!" Naruto yelled back.

The guy was the same as Naruto, had black hair that looked like a duck's ass and black eyes.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"Oh you're Itachi's younger brother. You look just like him" Naruto said.

"I do not. I don't look nothing like him!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto.

"Whatever floats your boat" Naruto said shrugging.

Then walked away with Hinata. He and Hinata walked to the front of the school. Then Naruto saw Itachi leaning against his Chevy camaro.

"Hey Itachi" Naruto said waving.

"Hello Naruto. Good to see you" Itachi said smiling.

"How you been?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Good. Who's this pretty girl? Your girlfriend?" Itachi asked teasing.

"I-it's not like t-that. She's my friend" Naruto said blushing.

"H-hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san. Have you seen my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Yea he's in the building" Naruto said pointing at the school.

"Thank you Naruto" Itachi said.

Then Aelita pulled up.

"Hey bro, Hinata-chan" Aelita said.

"Hey Aelita-chan. This is Itachi" Naruto said pointing at Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" Aelita said surprised.

"Good to see you Lita-chan" Itachi said smiling.

* * *

**Nicole: I love adding drama. Hehehe**

**Aelita: Damn it Nicole. I'm going to kill you.**

**Nicole: If you kill me what do you think is going to happen to you? *Evil grin***

**Aelita: Damn it! She's right**

**Naruto: How do you know Itachi?**

**Nicole: In due time, In due time. Later people**

End of chapter 7


	8. Enter Uchiha brothers pt2

New start ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Hey bro, Hinata-chan" Aelita said._

_ "Hey Aelita-chan. This is Itachi" Naruto said pointing at Itachi. _

_"Itachi-kun?" Aelita said surprised._

_ "Good to see you Lita-chan" Itachi said smiling. _

_**End of Recap **_

"You guys know each other?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yea we went to high school together" Aelita said not looking at Itachi.

"And we dating too" Itachi said looking away.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"That was a long time ago" Aelita said.

"Better go find Sasuke" Itachi said walking away.

"Bye Itachi" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto" Itachi said.

Naruto and Hinata got into the car. Aelita drove off.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"What are you about?" Aelita asked.

"You two couldn't even look each other in the face" Hinata said.

"Do I have too make eye contact with someone to talk someone?" Aelita asked.

"Well no but" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto just drop it ok" Aelita said.

"Is there going between you two?" Hinata asked suspicious.

"No just drop ok" Aelita said done with the subject.

"Ok we'll drop it" Naruto said worried about his sister.

* * *

With Itachi and Sasuke

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Itachi was never this quiet unless he was thinking pretty hard about something.

"It's nothing" Itachi said smiling.

Sasuke knew all too well that he was lying.

"You're lying. But if you don't want tell me, that's fine with me" Sasuke said folding his arms and looked out the car window.

"_Lita-chan_" Itachi thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ 10 years earlier Outside of Konoha High_

_ "Hey Itachi-kun" Aelita said kissing Itachi on the lips. _

_"Lita-chan I have something to tell you" Itachi said with a sad look. _

_"What's wrong?" Aelita asked frowning._

_ "I have to break up with you" Itachi said sadly. _

_"What? Why?" Aelita asked shocked. _

_"I can't tell you" Itachi said not her in the eye._

_ "If you didn't like me then why you'd play with my emotions?" Aelita said turning her back on him. _

_"I do like and I wasn't playing your emotions" Itachi said looking at her back. _

_"Don't lie to me, Itachi! I hate you!" Aelita said running away from him. _

_"Lita-chan!" Itachi yelled for her. _

_Aelita continued to run. Itachi fell on his knees. Then he started hitting the ground with his fist. _

_"Damn it! Why did father have to mess up my first real relationship" Itachi thought._

_ End of Flashback_"_Lita-chan I'm so sorry"_ Itachi thought as he continued to drive.

* * *

Itachi drove into the driveway of the Uchiha manor. The Uchiha mansion was huge. It had 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, in and outdoor pool, go-cart track, a game room, 4 personal office in the house, and garage to store 5 cars. Itachi parked in the garage. Sasuke and Itachi walked into the house.

"Itachi-kun your father wants to talk to you" Mikoto said from the kitchen.

Mikoto is Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

"Ok mother" Itachi said as he went to his father's office.

Itachi knocked on the door.

"Enter" Fugaku said.

Fugaku is their father.

"You wanted to see me father" Itachi said he entered.

"Yes I want to know that this arrange marriage is the best for you and the company"

"_Better for the company, not me_"

"You'll eventually get fond to Alyson" Fugaku said reading the newspaper.

"_I don't want fondness. I had love before you took it from me, you old bastard_"

"Yes father. Anything else before I go?" Itachi asked with an emotionless expression that all Uchiha possess.

"No that's it. You can go"

Itachi walked out the room and walked towards his room.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes mother"

"Your father means well. He wants what's for you" Mikoto said smiling a little.

"I know mother" Itachi said hugging his mother before going to room.

Mikoto knew her oldest son wasn't happy with arrange marriage. Ever since he was forced to break up Aelita-chan, he looked miserable. Mikoto walked into her husband's office.

"Did you want something, dear?" Fugaku asked looking up from his newspaper to see his wife frowning at him.

"Yes. Have you notice that Itachi's not happy?" Mikoto asked with her hands on her hips.

"He's happy"

"No he's not. He walks around with a sad look on his face when no one's around"

"Trust me dear. He'll get over what's bothering him" Fugaku said returning his newspaper.

"You are impossible" Mikoto said storming out the room.

* * *

At Aelita's house In the practice

Naruto and Hinata was fighting each other and so far Hinata was winning. Hinata had sweep-kicked Naruto and he fell. Naruto bounced back and tried to punch Hinata. But Hinata saw it coming and dodged it. She followed up with uppercut to Naruto's chin. Naruto fell again, rubbing his chin.

"Ok Fight goes to Hinata" Aelita said pointing at Hinata.

"Good job" Aelita said patting Hinata on the shoulder.

"Yea good job Hina-chan" Naruto said holding out his hand, smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said shaking his hand, smiling.

"Good job both of you. Hinata keep it up. Naruto relax and don't use so much energy" Aelita said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Ok today's lesson is done for today" Aelita said.

"Ok" Naruto and Hinata said.

* * *

**Nicole: I love the drama**

**Aelita: You love messing with me, don't you? *Glaring daggars**

**Nicole: Yes i do and glaring isn't helping you kill me faster**

**Aelita: I'm going to kill her. Bye**

**Nicole: No she ain't. Later**

End of chapter 8.


	9. Festival Time!

New Start ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T.T**

* * *

2 weeks later It's Festival time!

"There we go" Aelita said finishing Hinata's hair.

"Can I see?"

"Sure" Aelita said handing her a hand mirror.

Hinata's hair was braided from the front and it circled from both sided to the back and it was tied by a rubber band and the rest was down her back.

"Wow I love it Aelita-chan"

"Good I need to add some blush to your cheeks and then the lip-gloss" Aelita said applying the blush and the lip-gloss.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Hinata asked when Aelita was done.

"I had an older brother and I used as a test monkey" Aelita said giggling.

Hinata shook her head. "Well now you should be irresistible" Aelita said smiling.

"Thank you Aelita-chan" Hinata said hugging Aelita.

"You're welcome but I want you home by 11:30, got it?"

"Yes" Hinata was wearing a lavender shirt, a blue skirt, and black heels.

"You ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked halfway in the room.

Naruto looked Hinata up and down.

"Whoa! Hinata you looked…amazing"

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun. You looked good too" Hinata said blushing.

Naruto was wearing a white v-neck, a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Have fun you crazy kids"

"Ok" They said as they walked out the house.

"Neji make sure they don't come back drunk" Aelita said handing him the keys.

"I will" Neji said walking out the door.

* * *

Outside

Neji started the car and drove towards the festival.

"We'll meet up with the guys at the festival" Neji said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

* * *

At the festival

"We're here" Naruto said as he helped Hinata out the backseat.

"Wow this is amazing" Hinata said looking at the all the games and rides.

"What do you want to do first?"

Hinata pointing at the roller coaster. It had a huge drop and several loops.

"Alright let's get in line" Naruto said dragging Hinata to the end of the line.

It was a 25 minute wait but eventually they got on. They got the 3rd cart. The ride started to go up the huge drop. When the ride reached the top, it automatically dropped fast then went to the first loop then second loop. It went into a crook screw then around another loop before it finally stopped. Hinata was giggling at Naruto who looked liked he was barf.

"Never…again" Naruto said sitting on one the benches.

"Here Naruto-kun" Hinata said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" Naruto said drinking half of it.

"I didn't you was going to scream like that" Hinata said giggling.

"Let's never talk about this incident again"

"Hey guys" Someone said.

Hinata and Naruto looked up to see Lexi standing in front of them.

"Hey Lexi-chan"

"Sup Lexi"

"Hey did you hear that one girl screaming on the roller coaster" Lexi said Naruto blushed and Hinata busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lexi asked confused.

"That wasn't a girl, it was a guy" Hinata said giggling.

"It was! Well I could hear him from the other side of the park" Lexi said shocked.

Naruto went to whole new shade of red.

"What have been doing Lexi-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I have been on a few rides and played a few games" Lexi said.

"Have you seen any of the guys?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen Neji and Tenten by the dart balloons, Kiba's pigging out at the food court, Temari and Shikamaru is somewhere around here" Lexi said.

"Wanna play some games?" Naruto asked.

"Yea" Hinata said.

"Later guys" Lexi said walking away.

Naruto and Hinata went to the one of games where you knock the milk bottles over. Naruto got three baseballs. Naruto picked up one of the baseball and threw it. He knocked over all three milk bottles.

"Pick a prize" The guy said.

"Which one do you want?" Naruto asked.

"The fox" Hinata said.

The guy got the medium size stuffed fox.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh…you're welcome" Naruto said blushing.

After that they went on a few rides. They walked around the park. Naruto was about to ask Hinata something but he looked around and didn't see Hinata anywhere.

"Hina-chan? Hina-chan? Where are you?" Naruto said calling her.

He started looking for Hinata.

* * *

With Hinata

"Naruto-kun? Where are you?" Hinata said yelling for Naruto.

She started looking him. She looked around franticly. She continued to looked for him until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said then she realized that she bumped into Hiro.

"Hinata-san? Are you looking for someone?" Hiro asked.

"I got separated from Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry I'll help you find him" Hiro said taking her by the hand.

"Thank you Hiro" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome" Hiro said smiled back.

They looked around for Naruto. They looked up and down the park for Naruto with no luck. Hinata started to cry.

"Please don't cry Hinata-san. I don't like it when pretty girls cry" Hiro said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Hinata continue to cry.

"Hey look at me" Hiro said cupping Hinata's chin.

Hinata looked into Hiro's eyes. Hiro kissed Hinata on the lips.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto saw Hiro hugging his Hina-chan.

"_Wait! When did she become mine. Never mind_" Naruto thought as he walked towards him.

Then Hiro kissed Hinata. Naruto was shocked he kissed Hinata.

* * *

With Hinata and Hiro

Hinata was shocked that Hiro was kissing her. She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Hiro said apologizing.

Hinata saw Naruto standing there. She looked at his face, it had shock written all of it.

"_Naruto-kun, he saw us. He must hate me_"

She started to cry then ran away. She ran as fast as she could home.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to_" Hinata thought as she ran.

* * *

With Naruto and Hiro

Naruto got angry and grabbed Hiro by the collar.

"Why did you do that to her?" Naruto growled.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to. I'm just an idiot" Hiro said disgusted with himself.

"You're pathetic" Naruto said letting go of him.

"What about you? You was using her to be your girlfriend so Sakura would leave you alone. I love her since the first we met! I wouldn't use her like that!"

Naruto was shocked that Hiro told him that.

"Whatever just stay away from her, jerk" Naruto said running after Hinata.

He looked all over the park. He couldn't find Hinata anywhere. He decided to go home by foot.

* * *

At home

Naruto walked through the front door. He saw Aelita coming out the hallway. She didn't look happy.

"Whatever you did to Hina-chan, you better fix it now" Aelita said pointing at Hinata's room.

Naruto nodded and walked to Hinata's room. He opened the door slightly. He saw Hinata on her bed crying in the moonlight. (A/N: Yes I say moonlight)

"Hina-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to kiss Hiro" Hinata said crying even harder.

"_Why is she apologizing to me? She didn't do anything wrong._"

Naruto walked over to Hinata. He hugged her.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It was that jerk's fault"

"I don't like him. I like you Naruto-kun"

"_Did she say what I think she said_?" Naruto thought. "Really?"

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Naruto was surprised. Hinata was kissing him. Then he kissed back.

**FFFFLLLAAASSSHHHH! **

"You got it?" Aelita asked smiling.

"Yea I got it" Neji said saving the picture on the camera.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"It's called Blackmail" Aelita said smiling.

Naruto ran after Aelita. She ran into the dojo and grabbed a wooden sword. Naruto stopped and holding up his hands.

"Take another seat and I will hit you with this sword" Aelita said pointing the sword at Naruto.

"Ok, ok come down and put the sword down" Naruto said surrendering.

Aelita put the sword back where it was.

"It's about time you saw the obvious" Aelita said.

"What deos that mean?" Naruto asked frowning.

"It mans you're pretty dense" Aelita said messing with Naruto's hair.

"That's mean" Naruto said pouting.

"Yea whatever" Aelita said giggling.

* * *

End of chapter 9.


	10. What The Hell Moments

New Start ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T.T**

* * *

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Saturday 12:30 At home

Naruto went to the door. He opened it and saw a light-skinned skin guy with short black hair and blue eyes with a women with long, red hair and green eyes.

"Aelita-chan! There's people at the door for you!" Naruto yelled.

"I wasn't expecting anyone" Aelita said coming out her room.

"Hello" The guy said.

"Uh hi. Do I know you?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's been a long time but yes you do know me" The guy said smiling.

"How?" Aelita asked suspicious.

"Because I used to sing you to sleep until you was 9" the guy said.

"Dad?" Aelita asked.

The guy nodded. Aelita smiled then hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a long-term business" Aelita said.

"I was. I just got back" Alan said walking in with red-haired women. (A/N: I named him Alan for connivance)

"Who's the blond kid?" Alan asked pointing at Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's been staying here for awhile" Aelita said.

"Sup" Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto is that you?" The lady asked.

"Yea and who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I'm your mother" Kushina said.

"Sure you are…This lady has taken too many hits to the head" Naruto whispered to Aelita.

"What makes you say that?" Aelita whispered back.

"The orphanage said that my parents died when I was born"

"She kinda acts like you and both of you have the same smile"

"That's a coincidence"

"Coincidence my ass. There's no way this is a coincidence" Aelita said frowning.

"If you are my mother then you wouldn't mind answering a few questions" Naruto said.

"Ok go ahead" Kushina said.

"When's my birthday?"

"October 10, 1994"

"What's my full name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"What's my father's name?"

Kushina didn't answer right away. She got a sad look on her face. Alan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father was…Minato Namikaze" Kushina said.

"Wait…I know that name. Wasn't he that guy who got killed in a burning building 16 years ago?" Aelita asked.

"Yes he died in that building a week after Naruto was born. He was trying to someone but he got trapped in with the person was trying to save. Naruto looked just like him" Kushina said sadly.

It looked like it pained her to talk about it. Naruto didn't say anything.

"You ok Naruto?" Aelita asked.

"Yea. I found out that my father was a hero" Naruto said smiling.

Aelita smiled a little. Kushina smiled at her son.

"You are the biggest idiot I know" Aelita said shaking her head.

"Takes one to know one" Naruto shot back.

"Ok, ok we have to tell you something" Alan said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"We're getting married" Kushina said.

"What!" Naruto and Aelita yelled.

"Oh my god. Naruto we either entered into a parallel universe or we're going crazy" Aelita said looking around.

"I think it's both" Naruto said leaning on the table for support.

"It's neither. We're really getting married" Alan said.

"It's the end of the world, Naruto. Find a huge rock to hid under" Aelita joked.

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Naruto said running circles.

"I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world" Aelita said falling on the ground.

She was doing wicked witch of the west impression. Naruto and Aelita was laughing hysterically.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked coming out of her room.

"Nothing. Just joking around" Naruto said laughing.

"Who's this Aelita?" Alan asked.

"This is Hinata, she and her cousin are staying here too" Aelita said getting off the ground.

"Nice to meet you" Alan said smiling.

"This is my dad" Aelita said.

"Nice to meet you too sir" Hinata said smiling.

"Have we meet before?" Alan asked.

Hinata shrugged.

"This is the little girl I used to baby-sit" Aelita said.

"Wow you were so small. Least some people change" Alan said staring at Aelita.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aelita asked frowning.

"You still a goofball except taller" Alan said.

"Who's fault is that?" Aelita said frowning.

"Don't get smart in here" Alan said frowning.

"I've been smart. I'm just getting here" Aelita said.

Then it got real quiet. Naruto, Alan, and Aelita busted out laughing.

"Good one Aelita-chan" Naruto said high-fiving Aelita.

"Thanks" Aelita said.

"Are they always like this?" Kushina asked.

"Yes but it's fun to watch" Hinata said smiling.

"Good thing Naruto found Aelita" Kushina said smiling.

Then Aelita's phone went off.

She answer it and it was her supervisor Aoi.

"Hey Aoi" Aelita said.

She found out that she was getting fired.

"That's ok Aoi. I was going to quit anyways. Later" Aelita said hanging up.

"Got fired?" Naruto asked.

"Yea" Aelita said shrugging.

Naruto started to walking towards the door. Aelita grabbed him by the collar.

"Where you going?" Aelita asked.

"Going to buy a can of spray-paint" Naruto said.

"Why?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason" Naruto said nervously.

"No reason my ass. Don't even go there" Aelita said.

"But" Naruto protested.

"Don't but me or I'll get Hina-chan to break up with you" Aelita said smirking.

"No. Not anything but that" Naruto begged.

"I was kidding…maybe" Aelita said smirking.

"Lita-chan!" Hinata said hitting her on the arm.

"I was kidding" Aelita said smiling.

"Alright that's enough" Kushina said.

"Man life is complicated" Naruto groined.

"You took the words out my mouth" Aelita said.

"Come on Naruto. You too Hinata-chan" Aelita said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"To take care of something" Aelita said.

Naruto and Hinata followed her to the car. Outside in the car.

"Wow your dad and my mom. Who would have saw that coming" Naruto said sitting in the back seat with Hinata.

"You're telling me" Aelita said driving off.

"Your mom seems nice Naruto" Hinata said.

"I don't trust as far as I can throw her" Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because I was a orphan for 16 years and now my 'mother' comes to claim me. It's smells fishy" Naruto said.

"I know it's suspicious but give her a chance. If she gives a reason otherwise we'll kick her out" Aelita said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

"You were a orphan Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Uh…yea" Naruto said feeling awkward.

"Why did you tell me?" Hinata asked a little bit hurt.

"Because it was the first thing I wanted to tell someone" Naruto said.

"You being an orphan doesn't change the fact that I love you" Hinata said.

"Did I hear what I think I heard" Aelita said smirking.

"Uh…um" Hinata said blushing like a tomato.

"I love you too Hina-chan" Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata blushed a new shade of red.

"No kissing in the back seat and we're here" Aelita said stopping the car.

"Where's here?" Naruto asked.

* * *

End of chapter 10.


	11. Guess who?

New Start ch. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

They walked into the park. There was kids playing, couples walking hand in hand, and people having picnics.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"Because I like coming here" Aelita said smiling.

"It beautiful" Hinata said looking around.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to walk around" Aelita said walking away.

"Ok" They said.

She walked away. She looked at the park's scenery.

"I really missed this place" Aelita said smiling.

"I missed you" Someone said.

Aelita turned around to see Itachi. She was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked frowning.

"There's nothing wrong with me being here. It's park, I can be here if I want to"

"See ya" Aelita said walking away.

"Aelita wait!"

Aelita stopped in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry Aelita-chan. I'm sorry that I hurt you" Itachi said apologizing.

"I love you Itachi and you broke my heart. I thought you like me but I was wrong. You were playing with emotion" Aelita said clenching her fists.

"I wasn't playing with your emotions. I did love you and I still love you" Itachi pleaded.

"Then why did you break up with me!" Aelita yelled.

"Because my father is forcing me into a arrange marriage. He forced me to break up with you"

"Why? Why would he do that?" Aelita asked confused.

"Because he thinks it's better for 'me' and the company" Itachi said frowning.

"That bastard" Aelita said getting angry.

"That's what I said" Itachi said smiling a little.

"Cant you say no?"

"No I cant or he'll disown me"

" Oh I guess you have to go through with it. Good luck with your future wife Itachi" Aelita said walking away.

Itachi felt like his heart was begin ripped out his chest again. In the bushes Naruto and Hinata saw everything go down.

"Well didn't see that coming" Naruto said.

"We gotta help Aelita-chan"

"Operation: Hook up begins" Naruto cheered.

"That's the plan" Hinata said smiled.

They waked back to the car.

* * *

With Itachi

Itachi was driving home.

"_Why does this keep happening? Why me?_" Itachi thought as he drove home.

Itachi walked into the house. He saw Fugaku and he looked pleased.

"Is something wrong father?" Itachi asked suspicious.

"No. I would you to meet your future wife Alyson Miller" Fugaku said pointing at the girl next to him.

The girl looked like Aelita in every way except she had blond hair.

"Hello Itachi-san" Alyson said smiling.

"Nice to meet Alyson but I have some work to finish" Itachi said walking to his office.

He closed the door behind and sat in his chair.

"When? When is going to get better?" Itachi said asking no one in particular.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Itachi said sighing.

Sasuke walked in.

"Did you want something Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent.

* * *

**Nicole: I'm enjoying the drama *Eating popcorn***

**Aelita: Do you enjoying messing with my love life?**

**Nicole: If I didn't, then I won't be doing it. Now would I?**

**Aelita: I hate you**

**Nicole: Love you too. Later**

End of chapter 11


	12. A solution from the unexpected

New Start ch. 12

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T.T**

* * *

**Recap **

_"Come in" Itachi said sighing._

_ Sasuke walked in._

_ "Did you want something Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke remained silent. _

**End of recap**

"Why are you letting father control your life?" Sasuke asked staring at his brother.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked confused.

"You heard me" Sasuke said frowning.

"Because I'm going to run the company soon"

"We both know that's a load of bullshit so why are really doing this?" Sasuke asked folding his arms.

"Why do you care if I care about the company?" Itachi asked smirking.

Sasuke was shocked by Itachi's answer. Why did he care? It wasn't his problem. Thought it over and he kept coming to the same answer. It was his problem because deep down he did care about Itachi.

"I care because you're my brother so it's my business"

Itachi was surprised by Sasuke said. Sasuke had started to hate since they were kids. Their father seemed to only talk about Itachi. So this was a little surprising. Itachi got up to hug his little brother.

"Thank you Sasuke" Itachi said hugging his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let go" Sasuke said getting out of his brother's grip.

"You know you're going to have to take over once father disowns me" Itachi said as they walked to their father's office.

"Let me take care of that" Sasuke said smirking.

They knocked on the father's office. Then they walked in. Fugaku was reading the paper.

"Did you want something?" Fugaku said.

"Yes I want out of this arrange marriage" Itachi said staring his father in the eye.

"Why?" Fugaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I love Aelita, not Alyson"

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked looking at his youngest son.

"Moral support" Sasuke said nonchalant.

"That girl is a bad influence on you Itachi. She's not good enough for you" Fugaku said reading his paper.

Itachi was about to say something. Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"She's not bad influence on him and she is good enough for Itachi. She made Itachi a better person"

"I'm not changing my mind. Itachi you're disowned" Fugaku said still reading.

"Then you have to disown me too"

Itachi was surprised again. Sasuke is willing to be disowned for him. Fugaku couldn't disown them both. He needs someone to take over the company. He sighed.

"What do you want?" Fugaku said looking up at his sons.

"1: Don't interfere with my or Itachi's love life. 2:You have to let Itachi out of the arrange marriage" Sasuke said folding his arms.

"3: And I run the company, the way I want without you influencing it when I take over" Itachi said frowning.

"Fine I'll call Alyson's parent and tell them the marriage is off" Fugaku said picking up the phone.

"Thanks Sasuke" Itachi said walking to his car.

He got into his car and drove to Aelita's house.

"_I'm coming for you, Aelita-chan_"

* * *

**Nicole: Uchihas I swear. *rolling my eyes***

**Sasuke: What was that?**

**Nicole: Shut up douche!**

**Sasuke: Make me!**

**Nicole beats up Sasuke and duct tapes his mouth shut**

**Nicole: Have something to say, douche?**

**Sasuke shook his head. **

**Nicole: I didn't think so. Later people.**

End of chapter 12.


	13. Advice

New Start ch. 13

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

At home

Aelita was practicing her kung fu on the practice dummy. She's been at it foe almost 3 hours. Kushina walked in with a bottle of water. She knocked on an already opened door. Aelita looked and saw her.

"Oh…uh hey" Aelita said nervously.

"Here you must be thirsty" Kushina said handing her the bottle.

"Uh thanks" Aelita said drinking the water.

"You looked stressed about something. Is something wrong?" Kushina asked concerned.

"No why? What makes you say that?" Aelita said looking all over the room.

"Because I know you're lying"

"How?"

"Because you and your father have the same habit of looking every where's and not at the person's face when you lie" Kushina said smiling.

"She is lying" Naruto said walking by.

"Shut up you" Aelita said at Naruto.

"Is it boy troubles?"

"Yes" Naruto said walking by.

"Naruto seriously shut up"

"Aelita I know that we haven't known each other that long but I want to help"

"She's sad about her high school sweetheart breaking with her in high school and he's being into an arrange marriage to another girl" Naruto said from the living room.

"And he declared his undying love for her in the park. She's very confused and emotional at the moment" Hinata said form the living too.

"Thank you. Really thank you for putting my business out there guys" Aelita said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

"I'm sooo getting them back for this" Aelita said throwing the empty bottle in the trash can.

"Aelita I can help you"

Aelita sighed. She could use the advice.

"Alright everything they say is true except the emotional part. What do I do?" Aelita asked slumping to the floor.

Kushina sat next to her.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes a lot"

"Do you see your life without him?"

"Not really"

"Well sounds like you're in love" Kushina said smiling.

"I guess so but he's getting married to someone else" Aelita said placing her chin in her hand.

"Not really. If you're willingly to fight for him"

"You want me to fight the girl for Itachi?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not a fist fight I mean tell him how you feel"

"Are you sure that will work?" Aelita asked skeptically.

"Yes I am" Kushina said smiling.

"Thanks Kushina" Aelita said hugging her.

"You're welcome" Kushina said returning the hug.

"Hey Aelita-chan!" Naruto said coming into the room.

"What?"

"Someone's here for you" Naruto said in a sing-sang tone.

Kushina raised an eyebrow. Aelita shrugged and walked to the living room.

"Who is it?" Kushina asked.

"Itachi" Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

* * *

With Aelita

Aelita walked into the living room. She saw Itachi leaning against the couch. He was wearing dark red shirt, black tie and pants with black dress shoes.

"Itachi-kun? W-what…What are you doing here?" Aelita asked surprised to see him.

Itachi walked towards her. Aelita starts to back up until she bumps into the table. Itachi grabbed Aelita by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips. Aelita was shocked but she didn't care at this point. Then she pulled back.

"Do you have it?" Hinata asked.

"Yea I got it" Naruto said recording everything with his camera.

"Y-you shouldn't d-do this"

"Lita-chan I'm not losing you again" Itachi said kissing her again.

Aelita pulled back and got out of Itachi's grip.

"I cant. You're getting married soon" Aelita said sadly.

"I'm not getting married" Itachi said smiling.

"What!" Aelita asked shocked.

"I'm not getting married" Itachi said repeating himself.

"Come on Itachi. Just tell your father you'll get married and he'll not disown" Aelita said pulling on Itachi's wrist.

Itachi stopped her.

"Aelita-chan…he didn't disown me"

He didn't. Why?" Aelita asked confused.

"Because Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata came up with a plan"

"What! Naruto, Hinata get out here!"

Naruto and Hinata walked into the living room.

"Yes Aelita-chan" Naruto said.

"You wanted to see us" Hinata said trying to be innocent.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with my love life" Aelita said frowning.

"No" They said.

"Oh right I didn't" Aelita said laughing a little.

"We did for a reason" Naruto said.

"Ok let's hear it" Aelita said raising an eyebrow.

"We did it because we knew you were sad about Itachi getting married and we knew he still had feelings for you" Hinata explained.

"That's when we hatched the plan to get you back together" Naruto said grinning.

_Flashback _

_Outside Konoha High_

_ "Why did you call me out here, dobe?" Sasuke asked._

_ "Look here teme" Naruto said getting angry._

_ Hinata held him back. _

_"Naruto remember why we're doing this" Hinata said. _

_"Fine" Naruto said calming down._

_ "We need help getting Aelita-chan back together with Itachi" Hinata said. _

_"Why are you asking me?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "Because he's your brother" Hinata said frowning._

_ "So what. I don't even like my brother so there's no reason for me to help" Sasuke said starting to walk away. _

_Naruto suddenly got an idea._

_ "But Sasuke" _

_ "Let him go, Hina-chan. He couldn't do it if he wanted to. He'll just get in the way" Naruto said smirking._

_ Sasuke stopped._

_ "What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked looking over his shoulder. _

_"I said you couldn't do it anyways. You'll just get in the way" Naruto said shrugging. _

_That just made Sasuke mad. _

_"I could do if I wanted to" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. _

_"Prove it" Naruto said smirking._

_ "I will"_

_ "Meet us here tomorrow at 1'o clock" Naruto said walking away._

_ Hinata followed him. _

_"What just happened?" Sasuke asked confused._

_ "You has just been out smarted" Naruto said smirking._

_ End of Flashback _

"So you basically tricked Sasuke into it"

"Yea a little bit" Naruto said smiling.

Aelita shook her head. Itachi pulled her into him.

"They did it for the right reasons. They did it for their sister" Itachi said smiling.

"Exactly"

"Well yea. Thank you" Aelita said smiling.

"Better treat her Itachi-san" Kushina said grinning.

"Yea because we know where you live" Naruto said ready to beat him up if necessary.

"What the hell?"

* * *

End of chapter 13.


	14. The phone call

New Start ch. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Ring Ring _

Aelita picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Aelita asked.

"May I speak with Naruto?" The guy asked.

"Depends. Who is this?"

"An old friend"

"Hey bro. Someone is on the phone for you"

Naruto walked into the living room. He took the phone from Aelita.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hello runt"

"Who's this?" Naruto asked frowning.

"This is the guy who you beat up with my friends" The guy said angrily.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yup that's me and I want rematch"

"I don't have to anything" Naruto said frowning.

"If you don't show up, I will take everything you hold dear to you"

Even though Naruto couldn't see the guy but he could tell the guy was smirking. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. When and where?"

"In the alley we met tomorrow at 3:30 and come alone" The guy said hanging up.

Naruto hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend, he wants to catch up on old times" Naruto said smiling a fake smile.

"Really?" Aelita asked suspicious.

"Yea" Naruto said nodding.

"If you're hiding something, I will find out" Aelita said walking away.

* * *

**Nicole: Ooooo I don't want to be you tomorrow**

**Naruto: Am I going DIE?**

**Nicole: Hell naw! I actually like you**

**Naruto: Good. Happens anyways**

**Nicole: If I tell you then I got to tell everyone so no**

**Naruto: Damn! Later**

End of chapter 14.


	15. Naruto's Fight pt 1

New Start ch. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

At Konoha High

In Naruto's art class

Naruto was spacing out. He was staring at the blank canvas. Hinata was getting worried. She never seen him like this. He was like this since yesterday. Then someone hit him upside the head. Naruto turned around to yell at them. It was Sasuke standing over him.

"What the hell teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You were spacing out" Sasuke said taking the easel next to him.

"I can do whatever I want" Naruto said drawing on the canvas.

"Yea right" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto was drawing a baby fox with nine tails sleeping in a den. In the background there was a pack of wolves waiting to kill it. Then the bell rang. Naruto signed his name on it then walked out, leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind.

"Why is the dobe acing so weird?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't he has been acting like this since yesterday" Hinata said worried.

"What happened?"

"I don't know and he says that he's fine" Hinata said in the direction Naruto went.

"That's odd" Sasuke said going with her.

"I know"

They walked out the school. They found Naruto outside the school.

"Found you" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey beautiful" Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata blushed.

"Awww that's so cute" Someone said.

They looked and saw Lexi coming up to them.

"Hey Lexi-chan" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" Lexi asked pointing Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke'' Naruto said.

"Sup" Lexi said.

Uh…hi" Sasuke said blushing a little.

"Hey teme, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Why?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just need to talk to you" Naruto said as he walked away from the girls.

Sasuke followed him. They went around the turn. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"I need you to do me a favor Sasuke"

"What kind of favor?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"I need you to protect Hinata-chan and please don't ask me why. I need you just to do it" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was serious.

"Fine I'll do it" Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said smiling.

They went back to the girls. They was talking about something.

"Hina-chan, Sasuke's going to walk you home."

"Hey?" Hinata asked confused.

"I need to take care of something"

"Ok but come straight back" Hinata said looking at the ground.

Naruto cupped her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"I will" Naruto said smiling.

Then he left.

"_Come back to Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought as they away.

_"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I don't think I can keep that promise_" Naruto thought.

* * *

At home

Hinata just walked into the house. Sasuke left when she walked into the house. Hinata sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing's wrong" Hinata said.

"You'll lie" Aelita said reading a book.

"I'm not lying" Hinata said offend.

"You're still lying" Aelita said still reading.

"How am I lying?"

"You just sighed, you walked in without Naruto, and you got that 'I'm about something' written all over your face" Aelita said still reading.

"It's Naruto. It feels like he hiding something" Hinata said sitting on the couch.

"He'll tell us eventually if he's hiding something" Aelita said not worried.

"I hope so" Hinata said sighing.

* * *

In an alley

Naruto walked in the alley. He saw the 3 thugs he fought a few weeks ago. There was 4 more guys there.

"So you showed up" The thug leader said smirking.

"Yeah let's get this over with" Naruto said getting in his fighting stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this" The leader said smirking.

* * *

End of chapter 15.


	16. Naruto's Fight pt 2 and unexpected help

New Start ch. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard. He just took on 3 guys on at once. He manage to take down 2 of them.

"_If this goes on, I think don't I'm going to make it_"

One of the thugs ran towards Naruto to punch him. Naruto sidestepped him and uppercut him in the chin. He ran towards the thug and punched in the gut then sweep-kicked him. The thug went down hard. The other 2 thugs tried to double-team Naruto. One thug punched Naruto in the gut while the other one kicked Naruto in the face as he fell.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone yelled.

The thugs looked at the guy. Naruto looked through his one good eye.

"H-Hiro what a-are you d-doing here? " Naruto asked confused.

"I'm about to save your ass, that's what!" Hiro yelled before throwing water balloons at the 2 thugs that was beating up Naruto except they weren't fill with water.

Hiro let out a whistle. It was dead silent then you heard a lot of tiny feet running. There a huge herd of cats, dog, and a bird running towards the thugs. The thug freaked out and started to run in the opposite direction.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The thug leader yelled running towards Hiro.

The thug tried to punch Hiro in the face but Hiro dodged it. He tried it again but Hiro dodge. The thug tried punch and kick Hiro but Hiro could read the thug's movements. After 10 minutes missed punches and kicks, the thug was tired out.

"You are a pathetic little man" Hiro said shaking his head.

"You…bastard" The thug said trying to Hiro.

But Hiro grabbed the thug's fist before it him and twisted behind the thug's back.

"Look if I see you again, I will kill your ass" Hiro said throwing the thug on the ground.

Hiro walked over to the injured Naruto. He put up the Naruto and he helped him to his feet. They walked towards the end of the alley. The thug was so angry.

"_How could I…The Great Darwin lose to a child! I don't lose. I wasn't going to use but looks I have to_"

Darwin pulled out a gun out his pocket. He aimed at Hiro and Naruto. His vision was blurred so he couldn't tell where he was aiming. He shot 4 bullets at them. Two of them went glazed Naruto's left shoulder while 1 of them hit Hiro in the back. The 4th bullet had missed by a lot. They both went down on the ground.

"U-uh…H-Hiro" Naruto said before blacking out.

Darwin ran away from the scene.

* * *

At Home

Aelita was in the living room watching TV. She felt a bad feeling about something.

"_Why go I have this bad feeling? It's probably nothing_" Aelita thought shaking the feeling off.

The news came on. The news anchorman came on.

"Two young man were shot today and they were in an alley when they were found. The paramedics are currently working on removing the bullets from their bodies. They were both 16 year old boys: One blond and the other was a brunette. There was no witnesses. That's all for today" The anchorman said.

"_I know that alley. Oh no, he didn't._" Aelita said getting up from the couch. "Kushina, Hinata-chan come on"

Kushina and Hinata came into the living room.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked confused.

"I'll tell you on the way but let's go" Aelita said running out the door.

Kushina and Hinata followed her into the car. Aelita drove all the way to the hospital.

"_You better not died on me Naruto. Don't want lose you. Not now_" Aelita thought.

* * *

**Naruto: OMG! OMG! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! *rans in circles***

**Nicole: Naruto-kun calm down**

**Naruto: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I'M DIE**

**Nicole: How can you be dead if you're talking to me? *raising an eyebrow***

**Naruto: So i'm not going to die. What a relief**

**Nicole: I never said that *Evilly smriking***

**Naruto: I'm die**

**Nicole: Laters**

End of chapter 16


	17. Why? Just Why!

New Start ch. 17

**Nicole: Yo people. I'm back**

**Naruto: Heck yeah**

**Nicole: Wanna do the disclaimer, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Nicole-chan doesn't own Me. Sadly**

**Nicole: No but Hinata and Masahi-san does. On with th story.**

* * *

At the hospital

Naruto started to wake up. He couldn't figure out where he was.

"Where?…Where am I?" Naruto asked dazed.

"We got shot and in the hospital. That's where we are" Someone said.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Hiro in the next bed to him. He was sitting/laying in his bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea but it's going to be awhile before I can feel a certain spot on my back" Hiro said shifting in his bed.

"I'm sorry Hiro. This is all my fault" Naruto said not looking him in the eyes.

"It's all good. I don't blame you. I blame that thug, I should've beat him up even more when I had the chance." Hiro said glaring at the wall.

"Why? Why did you forgive so easily? I'm the reason why you're here" Naruto asked confused.

"Why? Why not. It wasn't your fault and I chose to save you because that's how I roll" Hiro said smirking.

Naruto stared at Hiro than busted out laughing.

"You sound like my sister. Super ghetto" Naruto said laughing.

"I see you two are feeling better" Someone said.

They looked at the door and saw a tall guy with long red hair and eyes in a white coat.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"I'm your doctor. Dr. Kai" Kai said smiling.

"Ok Kai-san can we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto-san I can't do that" Kai said shaking his head.

"Why? We feel fine" Hiro said.

"You may feel fine but bodies need time to heal"

"That's a load of bullshit" They said frowning.

"You'll thank me when you get out in a week" Kai said leaving.

"You'll thank me when you get out" Hiro said mimicking Kai.

They both laughed at the joke.

"Thank you. Thank you I'll be here all week" Hiro said bowing.

"Ha-ha man. That dude is bourgeoisie." Naruto laughed.

"Eh I met bourgeoisier people"

"They get more bourgeoisie" Naruto said surprised.

"Yea"

"Oh my god. What is the world coming to." Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

Then Aelita, Hinata, and Kushina came in.

"Uh hey…guys. What's up?" Naruto said nervously.

Aelita walked up to him then hit him on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt" Naruto said rubbing his head.

Aelita pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever do that again" Aelita said crying.

Naruto was caught off guard by this. He never seen his sister cry. He hugged her back.

"I won't" Naruto said as Aelita let go.

"Do it again. I will kick your ass myself" Aelita said glaring at Naruto.

"Ok, ok I won't" Naruto said holding up his hands in defense.

Kushina hugged her son tightly.

"Too…tight" Naruto said as his eyes bugged out.

Aelita and Hiro laughed at him. Kushina let go eventually.

"Why is everyone treating me like I came back from the dead?" Naruto yelled.

Aelita hit him on the head.

"Do that again and you will be dead"

"Come on Aelita. Let's give these two some space" Kushina said walking out the door.

Aelita followed her out the door. There was dead silence for 5 minutes. Hiro couldn't take it anymore.

"Will one of you say something?" Hiro yelled.

"Are you still in pain?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto could still hear her. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"No why are all the way over there?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you" Hinata said nervous.

"You couldn't hurt me. Now give me a hug" Naruto said holding out his arms.

Hinata smiled then walked over to hug him.

"Ow"

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said backing up away from Naruto.

"Nah I was just kidding" Naruto said smiling.

"That was mean Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan" Naruto said feeling bad.

He didn't mean to make Hinata feel bad.

"It's ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said kissing Naruto on his cheek.

"Yay! I'm forgiven!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm going to leave. It's getting too mushy in here" Hiro said getting out the bed. He had his clothes on from earlier.

"Where are you going?"

"I got somewhere to be. I can't stay here" Hiro said walking in pain.

"It's not a good idea to walking around Hiro. You'll make yourself worse" Hinata said.

"I can't. I have to go somewhere important" Hiro said reaching the door.

"Where's so important that you'll make yourself crippled" Naruto said worried for Hiro's health.

"My…Brother" Hiro said about to walk out the door.

Naruto and Hinata was shocked that Hiro had a brother.

Aelita was standing the doorway so Hiro couldn't walk out. She grabbed Hiro by the ear and dragged him back to his bed. She tied him to the bed with some rope.

"I'll tie you when you the week is up" Aelita said admiring her work.

"What if I have to pee?"

"The doctor will untie you" Aelita said.

"I can't stay here. I have to get my brother" Hiro said struggling against the restrains.

"I took care of that. He's with your grandma. You're no good to your brother if you're crippled" Aelita said frowning at Hiro.

"There should be against tying people up" Hiro said he stopped struggling.

"There is but I have good reasons to tie you up."

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Later mothersuckas" Aelita said leaving.

"Is your sister always like this?" Hiro asked sighing.

"You have no idea" Naruto said laughing.

* * *

End of chapter 17.


	18. A Muhahahaha Moment

New Start ch.18

**Nicole: Sup people. I have 2 more chapters left in New Start**

**Naruto: It's ending so soon**

**Nicole: Yea. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Sure. Nicole-chan deosn't own me**

**Nicole: Hinata and Masashi-san deos. On with story.**

* * *

Naruto and Hiro was recovering nicely. They became close friend over the week. They met Hiro's 12 year old brother. He looked like Hiro except he had a short ponytail. Naruto and Hiro had more in common than they thought. They liked sports, ramen, action movies, playing pranks and video games.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hiro-kun. I brought your homework for the weekend" Hinata said coming in.

Hinata and the gang came to visit them over the week. It's been a useful week. Hinata saw that Naruto and Hiro was naked from the waist up. She saw six-packs, chest, and nice-sized muscles in all the right places. She passed out from a mega nosebleed.

"Hinata-chan!" They yelled.

They carried her to a spare bed in the room.

"Why did she have a nosebleed?" Naruto asked confused.

"Really Naruto really?" Hiro asked shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"What?"

"She had a nosebleed because she saw you half naked" Hiro said putting his shirt on.

"You were too!" Naruto yelled pointing at Hiro.

"I highly doubt she got the nosebleed from me" Hiro said nonchalant.

"Cool she thinks I'm hot" Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to do my homework" Hiro said getting the work out Hinata's backpack.

Naruto turned on the TV. He started flipping through channels. He stopped on a basketball game. It was Lakers vs. Clippers. The Lakers was losing.

"I can't believe it. Of all the teams to lose to. Why the Clippers?" Naruto said surprised.

"Not like it matters" Hiro said doing his work.

"It does. It's sad and pathetic especially on your own home turf" Naruto said frowning.

"They both play on the court"

"But it more of the Lakers than the Clippers"

"Whatever dude" Hiro said rolling his eyes.

Hinata woke up from passing out.

"You're awake" Naruto said smiling.

"Uh…yea" Hinata said blushing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok" Hinata said smiling.

"Good" Naruto said smiling back.

Knock Knock

It was the nurse.

"Hey Jackie" Hiro said looking up from his work.

"Hey guys. You can leave" Jackie said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea really" Jackie said smiling.

All three of them ran of the room. They ran out the hospital and down the street.

"Man I hate hospitals"

"Me too. They make you feel like a sick person" Naruto said holding Hinata's hand.

"You was a sick person" Hiro said smirking.

"I was not!" Naruto shouted.

"I gotta go see my little brother. See ya" Hiro said turning the corner.

"See ya Hiro" Naruto said waving.

Naruto and Hinata started walked to home. They were holding hands and enjoying the other's company. Naruto looked at Hinata at the corner of his eye.

"She's been with me through it all and I haven't thank her yet" Naruto thought. "Hinata"

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking at him.

The way she said his name made him feel all warm inside.

"Thank you Hina-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"For what?" Hinata asked a little confused.

"For being by my side and being girlfriend"

"You're welcome and I did it because I love you" Hinata said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Hina-chan" Naruto said smiling.

Naruto pulled her closer to him. Hinata blushed a new shade of red. He smiled than kissed her on the lip. She felt like she was going to melt. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" someone yelled.

Naruto and Hinata separated to see it was Hiashi in of them. He was angry as hell.

"What the hell is your problem!" Naruto yelled.

"You took my daughter away from me! That's my problem!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata hid behind Naruto. She was still afraid of father.

"You drove away! You beat her! A father is supposed to protect their daughters, not hit them!" Naruto yelled.

Hiashi was at a boiling point. He was about to attack Naruto. He was about to attack but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The hand was Itachi.

"Uchiha-san did you need something?" Hiashi asked calming down.

"Yes I need your signature on some papers" Itachi said handing him the papers.

Hiashi signed the papers without reading them. He walked away. Itachi put the signed papers in his jacket pocket.

"What was those papers?" Naruto asked.

"Guardian papers. Hiashi gave all paternal rights to Hinata and Neji and gave guardianship to Aelita" Itachi said smiling.

"Alright now he can't bother us anymore Hina-chan" Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

Hinata hugged Naruto.

"Thanks Itachi" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome" Itachi said smiling.

Unknown to them, when Hiashi left he was kidnapped by the mafia. They kidnapped him for old debuts. He borrowed tons of money from the mafia to build his company. The mafia made him their personal hoe. This mafia is filled of women.

* * *

**Nicole: He deserve that**

**Naruto: The mafia.**

**Hiro: Full of women**

**Nicole: It could happen. Later.**

End of chapter 18.


	19. The defining moment

New Start ch. 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: I wasn't planning on this chapter but it makes sense to me. It's dedcated to anyone who lost anyone percious to you. I know I have. Check it out :)**

* * *

Aelita got dressed in a gray shirt and blue jeans. She was about to walk out the door.

"Where you going Aelita?" Alan asked from the kitchen.

"Uhhhh…Somewhere. I need to take care of something" Aelita said quickly walking out the door.

"What was that all about?" Kushina asked confused.

"Well it's been about 16 years since she lost her mother and brother die. She took it pretty hard" Alan said sighing.

_Flashback 16 earlier_

_ At the hospital _

_"I'm so sorry. We did everyone but we saved them. They're gone" The doctor said with sad look._

_ "No…Please no" Alan said starting to cry. _

_The cause of their was a drive by shooting. The guy was starting to shoot some guy and missed. 10 year old Aelita heard everything from the corner. She dropped to her knees and cried. She punched the floor repeatedly._

_ "Why?…Why did they have to die ?" Aelita said punching the floor until her knuckles bled._

_ Then she felt a hand stopping her from punching the floor. It was her dad. He hugged her and she continue to cry. She hugged her dad's arms tightly as if they were going to disappear. After that Aelita put on a smile so her dad wouldn't be sad. For years she tried to strong for her dad but inside she hurting. _

_End of Flashback _

"I don't think she is ever going to let go" Alan said sighing.

"Are you ok?" Kushina asked worried.

"Yea I'm ok" Alan said smiling.

Kushina tried to comfort the best way she could. She was still worried about Aelita.

* * *

With Aelita at a cemetery

Aelita was standing in front of her mother and brother's grave. She just looked at the graves.

"It's been a long Mom, Zack" Aelita said with a sad smile.

"I'm doing ok, I guess. I miss you guys. Dad's getting remarried. She's nice. I'm getting a little brother. Hehe I wish you were here. Anyways I wanted to let you know that I'm moving on with my life. I can't hold onto you guys forever but I'll come visit. I just wanted to get that of my chest, Bye" Aelita said exhaling then walked away.

Then a mysterious wind blow. Aelita looked up at the sky. She smiled then walked home.

10 minutes later Aelita walked into the house. She was instantly tackled to the ground.

"Hi sis" Naruto said smiling.

"That hurts man. Hi to you too Naruto" Aelita said rubbing her head.

"Sorry sis" Naruto said helping her up.

"It's cool" Aelita said ruffling Naruto's hair. "

You ok?" Alan asked.

Aelita just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Alan shook his head. Naruto was just confused.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll tell you later" Aelita said laughing at her little brother.

"Tell me what?"

"Nevermind" Aelita said smiling.

* * *

End of chapter 19.


	20. The Decision

New Start ch. 20

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Hey people. I'm one chapter away from finishing New Start. I want to thank my faithful readers**

**Hinata: You did a good Job Nicole-chan**

**Nicole: Thanks wanna do the disclaimer**

**Hinata: Nicole-chan deosn't own Naruto-kn**

**Nicole: Nope but Hinata-chan and the creater does**

* * *

Over the past year and half, the gang has worked hard. Neji, Tenten, and Temari graduated a year ahead of everyone. So it was just Naruto and the gang. They were finishing the last day of school.

"I can believe how quickly this year went so fast" Naruto said hugging Hinata from behind.

"Me either. I made so many good friends, gotten a great family, and the greatest boyfriend ever" Hinata said smiling.

"A lot has happened" Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru has dating Temari who's in college, Lexi and Sasuke are dating and are inseparable, Hiro is single but has a lot fan girls including Ino, Kiba and Gaara are the same. Oh and Sakura got pregnant by Lee and they got married. (A/N: Shock huh? Muhahaha) Lunch Hinata and Naruto sat with the gang outside on the hill next the cafeteria. Naruto had his head in Hinata's lap. She was playing with his hair. Everyone else was chilling.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto" Lexi said walking hand in hand with Sasuke.

"Hey Lexi-chan, Sasuke-kun" Hinata said waving.

"Sup" Naruto said looking up.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Dobe" Sasuke said with an emotionless expression.

"You got one more time teme or I'll flatten you" Naruto said sending him a death glare.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Here. These are you two" Hinata said handing two envelopes.

They took them.

"What are these?" Lexi asked.

"Wedding invitations" Naruto said.

"You're finally getting married!" Lexi said in mock shock.

Hinata and Naruto blushed. Everyone else laughed at them.

"They're wedding invitations to my parents' wedding!" Naruto yelled blushing.

"Parents getting remarried?" Lexi asked.

"You can kinda say that" Naruto said.

"Everyone else is coming" Hinata said.

Everyone raised up their invitations.

"We'll come" Lexi said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong _Lunch is over. They went back to class. Classes went by fast. Naruto and Hinata say goodbye to their friends. Aelita pulled up.

"Hey sis" Naruto said getting into the car.

Neji and Hinata got into the back and Naruto got into the front. Aelita sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I just had to go shopping with Kushina for her wedding dress then she made me wear a bridesmaids' dress" Aelita said shuddering.

Naruto tried to stifle a laugh.

"It could be worse" Neji said adding his 2 cents.

"How?" Aelita asked.

"It can't. Hahahaha" Naruto laughed.

"You have to wear a tuxedo" Aelita said smirked.

"And it just got worse" Naruto said frowning.

Aelita pulled up into the driveway. They made sure that Alan or Kushina wasn't in the house.

"The coast is clear" Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"Now we got to decide on a location" Hinata said.

"How about um…Germany" Naruto said putting it out there.

"No. What about Paris?" Neji said.

"Why don't we send them to both" Aelita said.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I say we vote on it" Hinata said.

"Ok Paris" Neji said.

"Germany" Naruto said smiling.

"Paris."

"Paris. It's decided" Aelita said.

"What's decided?" Alan asked walking in.

"Uh…Sending Naruto to outer space" Aelita said thinking on her feet.

Kushina laughed a little. Alan rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiight" Alan said.

Alan and Kushina went to the dojo.

"That was waaaay too close" Aelita whispered.

"No kidding" Naruto said frowning.

"So it's decided" Neji said.

Everyone nodded. Over the next 6 months the gang graduated high school. They also worked hard on the wedding. It was going well.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata was on the front porch making out.

"You guys can finish sucking each other's faces off when I'm done throwing up" Aelita said from the window.

"Shut up you!" Naruto yelled.

"No you mothersucka" Aelita laughed.

"You lucky I can't beat you up" Naruto said glaring at Aelita.

"You can't do it if you wanted to" Aelita said smirking.

"Leave your brother alone. He's in love" Itachi said hugging Aelita from behind

. "Fine" Aelita said pouting.

"Aelita's whipped' Naruto snickered.

Then she threw a shoe at Naruto's head.

"Ow! I'm going to get you" Naruto said jumping through the window.

Aelita ran for it. They continue this until both of them jumped back out the window. Hinata and Itachi was laughing at the display.

"Stop it you two and help me with these" Alan said referring to the box he carrying.

Naruto and Aelita help him carry the box.

"What's in it?" Aelita asked when they got the box in the living room.

"It's from your aunt" Alan said.

"That crazy old bat! Can't we return to send" Aelita said complaining.

"Don't talk about your aunt like that even if it is true" Alan said thinking out aloud.

"What aunt?" Hinata asked.

"My great-aunt Catherine. She's crazy, mean, a 'proper' lady" Aelita said rolling her eyes.

"She can't be that bad" Kushina said.

"Yes she is. She tried to multiple times to me to those girly all girls schools cause wasn't a proper lady when I was little"

_Flashback_

_ "Alan you need to send to an all girl school for proper ladies" Catherine said_

_ Catherine is Aelita is great-aunt. She is stiff and stuck up old lady._

_"I'm not sending her there again. She's just going escape again" Alan said frowning._

_ "She has no manners and acts like a boy"_

_ "If I remember right Karina was the same way" _

_(A/N: Karina is Aelita's mother) _

_"Fine but I'll be back" Catharine said leaving._

_ Aelita was airdropping to the conversion. She was smirking to herself. _

_End of Flashback _

"Not pretty" Aelita said shuddering.

"How did you escape?" Hinata asked.

"Pick a lot of lock and being clever" Aelita said proudly.

"You're the way are" Kushina said smiling.

"I agree" Itachi said kissing Aelita on the cheek.

Alan open the box and in it was the ugliest ever made. It was not pretty. Aelita picked it up and threw in the trash can then closed it. Then took it outside and set on the curb then came back inside.

"That's done" Aelita said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

End of chapter 20.


	21. The wedding

New Start ch. 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Hey people. This is the last chapter of New Start. Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Please read my new story This is our lives: The remix.**

* * *

"Why am I wearing a dress again" Aelita asked doing Kushina's makeup.

She was wearing a light blue strapless dress with 3 inch heels to match and had her in ponytail.

"Because it's a wedding and you're a dress"

Kushina was wearing a fancy white wedding dress with high heels and her hair was in ponytail too.

"Uhhhh! The universe is so screwing with me" Aelita said shaking her head.

Kushina giggled at her soon to be daughter. Aelita finished Kushina's makeup.

"Done" Aelita said smiling.

Kushina looked in the mirror. She wearing foundation, a little blush and some red lipstick.

"Wow…you did a good job Aelita-chan" Kushina said smiling.

"Thank you…that'll be 5 dollars" Aelita said holding out her hand.

Kushina looked at her surprised. Aelita could hold it in. The look on Kushina's face is hilarious. Aelita busted out laughing.

"I'm joking. Chill out Kushina" Aelita said between laughs.

Kushina laughed too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so nervous" Kushina said calming down.

"Don't be. It can't be that bad"

"I can't help it. I'm getting remarried"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" Aelita said trying to help.

"You think?"

"Yes. You make my dad happy. I haven't seen that since the Saints won the Superbowl and that wasn't pretty" Aelita said shuddering at the thought.

Kushina laughed. Aelita smiling.

"Thank you Aelita-chan. I'm not nervous anymore" Kushina said hugging Aelita.

"Good" Aelita said hugging back.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kushina said.

The door opened and it was Aelita's great-aunt Catherine. She was dressed in a ridiculous dress with a small hat on her head.

"So you must be Kushina. I'm Catherine Walker. Aelita's great-aunt" Catherine said walking in.

"And you said she can't be that bad" Aelita said with 'I told ya so' look.

"Yes I'm Kushina" Kushina said holding out her hand.

"Hmmm you seem like a proper young lady. How old are you?"

"42" Kushina said nonchalant.

"What? YOU'RE 42!" Aelita yelled.

"Yea why is that so shocking?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't look 42. I thought you're 32" Aelita said.

"Would you stop yelling. Proper ladies don't yell" Catherine said glaring at Aelita.

"Look you old-" Aelita was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Aelita I need you" Neji said through the door.

"Ok I'm coming. Kushina don't let her scare you off. Her bark is worse than her bite" Aelita said waking out the door.

Kushina smiled and shook her head.

"I see that Aelita is quite taken to you"

"I guess so" Kushina said smiling.

"Kushina-san please take of them. They're all I have left" Catherine said sadly.

"I will" Kushina said nodding.

"Good and I will eventually turn Aelita into a proper lady"

"I don't think that will ever happen" Kushina said anime sweat drops.

"I don't like you" Catherine said walking out.

"That was random" Kushina said blinking.

* * *

With Alan and Naruto

"Oh my god! Oh my god I'm getting remarried!" Alan said freaking out.

"Alan" Naruto said trying to get the man's attention.

"What if I mess up? What if I say the wrong thing?" Alan said still freaking.

Naruto was getting real annoyed. He grabbed Alan by the collar and made Alan look him in the eye.

"Alan STOP FREAKING OUT! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" Naruto yelled slapping Alan a few times.

"You right. I pull myself together" Alan said running his hand through his hair.

"Good" Naruto said grinning.

"How do I look?" Alan asked.

"You look good" Naruto said fixing Alan's tie.

"Thank Naruto…I mean son" Alan said smiling.

This caught Naruto off guard. No one ever called him son. Naruto smiled back.

"You're welcome…dad. Now go get married" Naruto as they walked the door.

On with the wedding

"We are here to join these two in holy marriage. Alan Ando and Kushina Uzumaki. If anyone have objections, Speak now or forever hold your peace" Jiraiya said.

(A/N: Yes I made Jiraiya a priest. But He's a perverted priest).

Great-aunt Catherine was about to say something but two muscle-bound guys took her and tied her up and put her a van outside the parking lot. Aelita told them not to let her out until the wedding was over. Other than Catherine, no one said anything. Naruto and Aelita would have kick their butts if anyone said anything.

"No objections. Alan, so take Kushina as your wife?"

"I do" Alan said smiling.

"Kushina, do you take Alan as your husband?"

"I do" Kushina said grinning.

"By the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride" Jiraiya said smiling.

They kissed and everyone clapped. "I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki-Ando" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Ironic much" Aelita said laughing.

"Very" Naruto snickered.

* * *

At the reception

"Listen up people" Neji said into the mike.

Everyone looked at him.

"The kids of the bride and groom have something special for them so I'll hand it over to Naruto and Aelita" Neji said walking off stage.

Naruto and Aelita waked on stage.

"Hey everyone. We have a song we want to dedicated to our parents. Here it goes" Naruto said.

The music starts.

**Ohh yeah yeah**

**The situations turns around enough to figure out**

**That someone else has let you down **

**o many times I don't know why**

**But I know we can make it as long as you say it**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Ohhh**

**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside**

**Is being shared with someone else**

_**Nowhere to hide I don't know why**_

**But I know we can make it**

**As long as you say it**

_**So tell me that you love me yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure**_

_**There's nothing left to say**_

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

_**Show me look what we found turn it around every day**_

_**I can hear what you say**_

**Now I know why know we can make it**

_**If you tell me that you love me yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**And maybe if you take one more**_

_**So tell me that you love me yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**Naruto sings in bold and underline

* * *

Aelita sings in bold

Both of them sing in bold and italics

* * *

The crowd got up and clapped for them.

"Thank you." Aelita said.

They bowed. The reception went pretty good after that. Hinata caught the bouquet. They got home around 12:300 am.

* * *

At home

Aelita changed into a black wife beater and blue basketball shorts.

"Never again will I wear a dress" Aelita said grabbing a 7-up out the refrigerator.

"What about your wedding day?" Kushina asked sitting on the couch with Alan.

"No comment" Aelita said drinking her soda.

"Then he's going to have a long last name" Neji said smirking.

"Mrs. Aelita Uzumaki-Ando-Uchiha" Naruto said laughing.

Aelita hit Naruto on the head.

"Shut up you"

"This is for you" Naruto said handing Alan a envelop.

"What is this?" Alan asked.

"Think of it as wedding present from us" Hinata said smiling.

Alan opened it. In it was 2 tickets to Paris for 2 weeks The flight was tomorrow at 4.

"This is amazing" Alan said shocked.

"I don't know what to say" Kushina said speechless.

"No problem. You deserve it" Naruto said grinning like a idiot.

"Thank you. All of you" Alan said smiling.

"You're welcome" Aelita said.

"We better get packing, babe" Alan said dragging to their bedroom.

Aelita shook her head. Neji was smirking. Naruto and Hinata was laughing.

"Could that be any weirder?" Aelita said snickering.

"I'm to be to like that when I marry Hina-chan" Naruto said hugging Hinata.

Hinata blushed like a tomato then fainted. Aelita and Neji as Naruto tried to wake up Hinata.

"_My life is so complicated_" Aelita thought.

* * *

THE END


	22. The News

New Start ch. 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: I don't like way I ended New Start. So I'm starting New Start back up until I can think up of a better ending**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the wedding. Kushina and Alan have gotten back from their honeymoon but were still in honeymoon mode. They were kissing all over the place. They gave each other pet names, it was funny and disturbing. Kushina made breakfast and they were feeding each other and saying much they love each other. Aelita and Naruto just sat there watching. They lost their appetites watching the mush fest.

"This is just wrong" Aelita whispered to Naruto.

"I know. I think I lost my appetite" Naruto said holding his stomach.

"So did I." Aelita said getting up from the table.

"Where are you two going? Aren't you go to eat?" Kushina asked.

"No we lost our appetites" Naruto said as they hang their heads.

"Why?" Alan asked confused.

"We're not hungry." Aelita said.

"You better eat before you leave" Alan said.

"Ok we will" Naruto said. They shook their head.

They went into the dojo then fell on the ground. They started kissing the ground.

"Sanctuary" Naruto said kissing the ground.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Our parents is what's wrong" Aelita said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"Ever since they got back. They been making goo-goo eyes at each other, kissing each other in front of us, and feeding each other. It's creeping us out" Naruto said shuddering.

"It's just wrong on so many levels" Aelita said being melodramatic.

"It can't be that bad" Hinata said not seeing the point.

"Ok if you don't think it's that bad, go see it for yourself" Aelita said pointing at the door.

"Ok I will" Hinata said walking out the door.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Naruto asked.

They thought about it for a moment. They looked at each other.

"Naaaaawwwww" They said shaking their heads.

They grabbed the swords off the wall. Aelita was teaching Naruto how to fight with twin blades.

"Ok show me what you got" Aelita said smirking.

"Ok you ask for it" Naruto said running towards Aelita.

She waited for Naruto to come within striking distance. Naruto swung the swords at Aelita's head. She stopped the blow with her sword before kicking him in the gut. Naruto stopped himself from falling backwards then ran towards Aelita. He went her left side with the sword in his right hand. Aelita stopped the sword. Naruto went for the opening and swung the other sword towards Aelita's blind side. Aelita saw the sword coming at the last second before moving at the split second. Naruto had managed to cut the bottom of Aelita's shirt. "Good job Naruto. You're doing well" Aelita said smiling.

"Thanks Aelita-sensei" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata walked back in. She was very quiet even for her.

"Are you ok Hina-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"It was…" Hinata didn't finish.

"It was what?" Aelita asked confused.

"It was so CUTE!" Hinata squeal.

Naruto and Aelita fell over anime style. Hinata looked and was confused. They got back up.

"REALLY HINATA? REALY?" They yelled.

"Sorry but I don't see what was so bad"

"I'm tomboy and he's a guy so seeing our parents creep us out" Aelita said.

"You'll get used to it" Hinata said optimist.

"I highly doubt it" Naruto said shuddering.

"Aelita, Naruto we need to talk to you" Alan yelled from the kitchen.

"You too Hinata" Kushina said.

"What you do this time?" Aelita said to Naruto.

"Nothing" Naruto said offended. "Yet" Aelita said rolling her eyes.

"That's offense" Naruto said frowning.

"So is a lot of things" Aelita said walking towards the door.

Naruto and Hinata followed her. They walked into the living room.

"Have a seat guys" Alan said a serious tone.

"Ooooook" Aelita said confused.

They sat on the couch. Alan had a serious look on his face and he didn't looked pleased.

"What's up dad?" Naruto asked uneasy.

Alan didn't say a word.

"Alan-kun stop playing around" Kushina said smiling.

Alan busted out laughing. This confused them even more.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Aelita said glaring.

"Well…Me and Kushina have something important to tell you" Alan said holding Kushina's hand.

"Ok what is it?" Naruto said getting bored.

"Well… I'm….I'm pregnant" Kushina said smiling.

Aelita and Naruto had a blank look on their face. Kushina and Alan were getting worried. Then they fainted.

"Naruto, Aelita!" Hinata yelled trying to wake them up.

"Well they got it pretty well" Alan said chuckling.

"You think" Kushina said raising an eyebrow.

10 minutes later Naruto and Aelita woke up.

"What happened?" Aelita asked looking around.

"You fainted" Kushina said putting a wet towel on her forehead.

"I think she means before we fainted" Naruto said.

"We're having a baby" Kushina said smiling.

"Brad and Angelina?" Aelita asked smirking.

Naruto laughed.

"No me and Kushina" Alan said rolling his eyes.

"How far are you?" Hinata asked.

"About a month" Kushina said rubbing her flat belly.

"A month? You only been married for 2 ½ week so how….Eww I just thought it" Aelita said grossed out.

"Yea." Alan said laughing.

"Well 8 more months to go until we'll meet our little brother" Naruto said smiling.

"What? Little brother? It's a girl" Aelita said frowning.

"It's boy" Naruto said.

"It's girl" Aelita said.

They argued back and forth about the gender of the baby. Kushina and Alan laughed at their kids.

* * *

End of ch. 22


	23. The trip to the store

New Start ch. 23

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It has been 3 months since Kushina announced that she was pregnant. It has been a living hell. Now you can see her growing belly and still growing. She has weird cravings, mood swings, and now has more than one personalities and they are scary.

"Aelita…Aelita wake up" Someone said shaking Aelita.

"What is it this time dad?" Aelita asked not looking at him.

"Your mom wants pizza"

"And? I know that's not all" Aelita said annoyed.

"She wants a peanut butter and M&M pizza with strawberry ice-cream with pickles" Alan said giving her the order.

"I got it" Aelita said getting out of bed.

"Here's the money and you can keep the change" Alan said handing her the money.

"Alright I'll be back" Aelita said slipping some clothes on.

"Thank you" Alan said half-smiling.

Aelita mumbled something under her breath. She walked outside to her car and drove to the closet pizzeria. After 10 minutes of waiting for the pizza then drove to the grocery store for the ice-cream and pickles. Aelita walked to the express line to pay.

"Hey Aelita, more midnight craves huh?" Anko asked giggling.

"No shit and it's not funny Anko" Aelita said yawning.

"Isn't the father supposed to go finding stuff for their pregnant wives?"

"Yea but my dad thinks it would be good for me to do this" Aelita said rolling her eyes.

"How would this be good for you?" Anko asked frowning.

"I think he's trying to show not to get pregnant" Aelita said shrugging.

"This is the wrong way to do it" Anko said handing her the stuff.

"You're telling me. Later Anko" Aelita said leaving.

"Bye"

Aelita got in her car and drove home. After a 10 minute drive, she walked into the house. She prepared to food for Kushina to eat.

"Oh you're back" Alan said walking in the room.

"Yeah. Dad don't wake me up to do any late night shopping" Aelita said yawning.

"Ok, ok I won't. Kushina said that she's not hungry anymore" Alan said laughing nervously.

Aelita started rubbing her temples and sighed loudly. She shook her head and walked to the couch and laid there.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked confused.

"Going to sleep" Aelita said annoyed.

"Sorry again" Alan said putting the untouched food away.

He went back to his room.

* * *

In the morning

Kushina walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She noticed that Aelita was laying on the couch. She was confused on why was her daughter was sleeping on the couch. She decided to wake her up.

"Aelita….Aelita wake up" Kushina said lightly shaking her.

Aelita turned on her other side. Kushina sighed. This was going to be difficult. Then she got an idea. She walked towards to the door and opened it.

"Oh hi Itachi-kun. You're here to see Aelita? She's on the couch" Kushina said smirking.

Aelita automatically got up then fell on the floor. Kushina laughed and closed the door.

"Ow that was just wrong" Aelita said rubbing her back.

"Why was you sleeping on the couch?" Kushina asked, not laughing.

"Dad made me go get your craves food last night. So I decided to crash on the couch" Aelita said stretching.

"Alan-kun get in here" Kushina said frowning.

"Yes honey?" Alan asked walking into the room.

"Did you make Aelita go out last night for you again?" Kushina asked folding her arms.

"Well…uh…I…Aelita help me out here" Alan asked sweating bullets.

"Nah you got yourself into this and you can get yourself out of this" Aelita said walking towards Naruto's room.

She left her father to face the wrath of her very pregnant mother. She knocked on Naruto's door. There was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. She turned the knob and entered the door. She found Hinata and Naruto sleep on his bed. Hinata was laying on Naruto's chest with Naruto's arms around her. It was a cute sight but if they still like this it won't be pretty when their parent find them like this. Aelita shook them.

"Guys wake up or else" Aelita said looking over shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly before going back to sleep.

"Wake up or I'll kill you myself" Aelita said snarling.

Naruto woke up after that. He tried to wake up Hinata. She woke up and quickly put some space between them.

"What's up?" Aelita asked reading one of Naruto's *cough*magazines*cough*.

"You tell us since you're the one who woke us up" Naruto said annoyed.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your bacon?" Aelita said still reading.

"Hey! That's mine!" Naruto said grabbing the magazine and hiding it.

"Because if our parents found you guys like you were. They assume that you did stuff"

"We wouldn't. Especially with these 2 inch thin walls" Naruto said frowning.

"I know that anyways get dress. I'm going to take you somewhere" Aelita said walking out the room.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other then shrugged. End of chapter 23


	24. Getting A Part-Time Job

New Start ch.24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Aelita was driving Naruto and Hinata to a unknown place. She wasn't giving them any clue as of where they were going to. She just said it was special. They had been driving for 20 minutes and still no clue of where they were going.

"Where are we going, Aelita?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Naruto if you keep asking I will slap into next week" Aelita said equally annoyed.

They continued to drive for another 20 minutes. After that they arrived at a youth center. They got out the car and walked into the youth center. Naruto and Hinata were confused as of why they were here.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto" Someone called.

Naruto and Hinata looked and it was Lexi. She was smiling and was holding Sasuke's hand as usual.

"Lexi-chan" Hinata said hugging her.

"Hey teme" Naruto said smiling.

"Sup dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

They pounded fists. They become pretty good friends considering they insult each other all the time.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lexi asked.

"Honestly we not even know. My sister just brought us here. Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I teach a swimming class to little kids and Sasuke helps me" Lexi said smiling.

"Oh yea I didn't know you likes kids" Naruto said smirking.

"Yea he's good at and the kids love him" Lexi said hugging him.

Sasuke blushed, trying to act cool. Naruto and Hinata laughed at him.

"Yo Hinata, Naruto come here" Aelita said behind them.

"Uh gotta go" Naruto said walking away. "See ya guys" Hinata said waving.

Lexi waved and dragged Sasuke towards the swimming pool.

"What's up sis?" Naruto asked.

"I think it would good if you guys got a summer job here" Aelita said smiling.

"Eh? What about you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I'll be around" Aelita said smiling.

"What jobs are open?"

"Teaching kids how to swim, teaching kickboxing, or cleaning the exercising machine"

"Hmm I'll do the kickboxing" Naruto said shrugging.

"You know how to kick-box?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea"

"I'll teach the kids swimming" Hinata said smiling.

"I'll tell the front desk" Aelita said walking towards the front.

"Well we get to work together" Naruto said grinning.

"Yea" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on guys I just eat and I don't need to you two making out ok" Aelita said holding her stomach.

"Yea, yea whatever. When do we start?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"You guys can start tomorrow at noon"

"Sweet" Naruto said grinning.

* * *

End of chapter 24


	25. She's back

New Start ch. 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto started their summer jobs at youth center a week ago. They're getting paid 10 dollars an hour for 4 hours. They have to come in at 10 am. Aelita said that she was going to be around but who knows what she meant by that. So far they like their jobs. Hinata enjoys working with the little kids and Naruto showing people what he knows.

"Alright people, that's it for today" Naruto said with a tired smile.

"Bye Naruto-sensei" An elder lady said leaving.

"Bye Ms. Miller" Naruto said waving.

The rest of the class walked out. Naruto grabbed a bottle of water and drank it. Naruto walked out the room and towards the pool. He saw Hinata through a glass window. Hinata was teaching them how to swim in 3 feet. Naruto walked into the pool area.

"Good job Hiroshi-kun. Today's lesson is done. Time to get out of the pool" Hinata said smiling.

There was a lot of "Awww" and "Man" going around. The kids got of the pool.

"Bye Hinata-sensei" Hiroshi said waving.

"Bye Hiroshi-kun" Hinata said waving back.

"You're good with kids, Hinata-chan" Lexi said smiling.

"Thanks Lexi-chan" Hinata said grabbing her towel and drying her hair.

"Guys get off Sasuke" Lexi said giggling.

Some of the kids had latched onto Sasuke's arms and legs. Sasuke wasn't happy about it. He couldn't glare at them because of their innocent faces. The kids did what Lexi said and let go of him.

"Bye Sasuke-sensei" They said grabbing their stuff.

Hinata and Lexi giggled at him. Hinata felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hi Hinata-sensei" Naruto said breathing in Hinata's ear.

Hinata blushed hard. Naruto snickered.

"N-Naruto-kun, P-Please stop d-doing that" Hinata said blushing.

"Ok Hina-chan but we'll finish this later" Naruto said smirking.

Hinata blushed even harder. Sasuke shook his head. Lexi and Hinata went to the girls' dressing to change.

"Really dobe? Really?" Sasuke asked staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"You really are a dobe" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Shut up Teme! Besides I like to tease. What's wrong with that?" Naruto said frowning.

Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

With Hinata

Hinata dressed into a red tank-top, blue jeans and black shoes. She put on her gray hoodie.

"Wow that was fast" Lexi said half dressed.

She was dressed from the waist down.

"Its habit" Hinata said shrugging.

Lexi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"How much you blush when Naruto's around" Lexi said smirking.

"I can't help it. Naruto's becoming more and more of a flirt" Hinata said blushing.

"Sure" Lexi said finishing dressing.

They walked out the dressing room. They found the guys outside the pool, sitting at one of the tables.

"Well guys. I and Lexi have somewhere to be" Sasuke said grabbing Lexi's hand.

"Oh ok later" Naruto said waving.

"Bye Lexi-chan" Hinata said waving.

"Bye" Lexi said followed Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I told you, we'll finish this later. Well it's later" Naruto said breathing into Hinata's hand.

Hinata blushed.

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" Someone asked.

They looked and it was Aelita with her hat on backwards.

"N-no" Hinata said jumping off Naruto's lap.

"That's not what your face" Aelita said smirking.

"We're not doing anything now" Naruto said disappointed.

"Well dad call me and said that we need to get back" Aelita said walking to the car.

Naruto and Hinata followed her. They drove back home. They walked through the front door and you won't believe who was there. Great-Aunt Catherine was back again.

"Oh Hell Nah" Aelita said disgusted.

"What happened to you after the wedding, Catherine?" Alan asked confused.

"Well those hooligans had forgotten that I was in the trunk of their truck. They went to Las Vegas and that where I was" Catherine said with her nose in the air.

"They didn't forget. I should have said Mexico" Aelita said under breath.

Naruto and Hinata snickered.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked worried.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm here aren't I" Catherine said snobbish.

**[A/N: Warning! The next following scenes will get weird and disturbing.]**

_Flashback _

_"Hey Dude, What should we do with the old lady?"Bodyguard #1 asked. _

_"I guess we can take her with us" Bodyguard #2 said pulling up into a hotel parking lot. _

_Jack opened the trunk and untied Catherine. _

_"About time. Where am I?" Catherine asked getting out the trunk. _

_"Las Vegas and we're going to have some fun" Dirk said grinning._

_ "I want to part in your fun. I want to go home" Catherine demanded. _

_"We'll take you home tomorrow" Jack said._

_"And if I refuse?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow _

_"We could kill you where you stand" Dirk said thinking about it. _

_"Fine I'll do" Catherine said giving in. _

_They entered the hotel and got a room key. It was a nice room. Two beds, a TV, a couch, a bathroom, and a window. _

_"We should go gambling" Jack said smiling. _

_"Let's go granny" Dirk said pushing her out the door. _

_They went gambling and surprisingly Catherine was at Blackjack._

_ "A round for everyone on me" Catherine said drunk._

_ Everyone cheered. After awhile of gambling, Dirk and Jack went to the strip club with Catherine. Dirk and Jack were looking at the strippers and they lost track of Catherine._

_ "Dirk (Hiccup) Where's the (Hiccup) old lady" Jack said drunk. _

_"(Hiccup) I don't (Hiccup) Know" said a equally drunk Dirk. _

_They looked up and saw Catherine in her underwear. They laughed drunkenly. They started throwing money._

_ "Shake what your momma gave ya" Dirk said smiling._

_ "Go old lady! Go old lady!" Jack said dancing. _

_They passed out. The guards dragged them back to their room. They woke up with major hangovers. _

_"Hehehe that was some night" Dirk said laughing._

_ "Uh yea but I feel horrible" Jack said laughing. _

_"Get up you lazy bums" Catherine said feeling fine._

_ "Ok as agree we'll take you home" Dirk said grabbing the keys. _

_"Good" Catherine said smirking._

_ They left Las Vegas and drove Catherine home. They drove up into the driveway. Catherine got out. _

_"We should do that more than and thank you for the great time, boys" Catherine said smiling. _

_"You're welcome. We'll see you next year Catherine" Dirk said driving off. _

_Jack was waving out the window. _

_End of Flashback _

Everyone was in utter shock. They couldn't believe it that this proper lady actually did that.

"I told ya that this lady had an inner-hooker in her" Aelita said pointing.

"Proper lady shouldn't use foul language" Catherine said frowning.

"You're one to talk" Aelita said frowning.

"Why are you here?" Kushina asked curious.

* * *

**TDS: (Evil Laughing)**

**Naruto: You are a little psyco**

**TDS: Thank you very much**

**Naruto: (Shakes head)**

End of ch. 25


	26. Breaking the news

New Start ch. 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter is for the people who lost or know people with Leukemia. I know that it hurts. This is for you guys.**

* * *

**Recap **

"I told ya that this lady had an inner-hooker in her" Aelita said pointing.

"Proper lady shouldn't use foul language" Catherine said frowning.

"You're one to talk" Aelita said frowning.

"Why are you here?" Kushina asked curious.

"I have something important to tell you" Catherine said sighing.

"I'm going have to sit for this one" Aelita said sitting in one of the armchairs.

"What is it?" Alan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to die" Catherine said serious.

Everyone went dead silent.

"Excuse me?" Aelita asked frowning.

"I'm going to die." Catherine said repeating herself.

"How are you going to die?" Alan asked frowning.

"I have Leukemia and I don't long to live" Catherina said sadly.

"How long do you have?" Alan asked looking at the ground.

"About 2-3 months at most"

"Is there any way to stop this?" Naruto asked trying to help.

"There is. Getting a bone marrow transplant"

"Why don't we do that?" Naruto asked smiling.

"We can't." Catherine said shaking her head.

"Why?" Alan asked confused.

"Because the leukemia is too advance. Doing the operation will be pointless"

Aelita got up and walked out the door. Naruto went after her. With Aelita and Naruto Aelita was walking angrily. She didn't know where she going but she had to get away.

"Aelita! Aelita wait up!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch up to her.

Aelita stopped.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked worried.

Aelita paced back and forth. She kept running her hands over her head.

"Aelita, get a hold of yourself" Naruto said grabbing both shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so confused" Aelita said fighting back the tears.

"It's ok. I'm going to be by your side" Naruto said hugging her.

Aelita cried. She hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto let her cry on his shoulder. It took 5 minutes for Aelita to calm down. She wiped the tears out her eyes.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Heh yeah I feel better. Thanks bro" Aelita said messing up his head.

"Welcome. Now let's get back" Naruto said walking.

Aelita walked beside him. They walked back into the house. Catherine had left.

"Where's the old lady?" Aelita asked confused.

"She had told us that she was going home." Alan said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Aelita asked scratching her head.

"We're going to be by her side until she's ready to die" Alan said sighing.

Aelita muttered something.

"Are you two ok?" Kushina asked worried.

"I'm ok" Alan said sighing.

"I've been worse" Aelita said folding her arms.

Hinata hugged her. Aelita gave her a one-armed hug.

"This can't get any worse" Naruto said shaking his head.

Then a thunderstorm came out of nowhere.

"I stand corrected" Naruto said looking out the window.

They laughed at him.

"I know how you feel" Aelita said giggling.

* * *

End of ch. 26


	27. Accectance Letters

New Start ch. 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**TDS: Hey peopel, just to let you know this story has about 2 or 3 more chapters before it ends. Thanks for sticking with me here.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for college acceptance letters. Naruto was going to college for art, music, photography or a combination of music and acting. Hinata was going to college for art, nursing or both. They sent their application a month ago and were waiting for a response. Naruto was on edge and was psyching himself out.

"If they reject me? What if I'm not good enough?" Naruto said walking back and forth.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying to get attention.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to her. He kept ranting about being rejected. Hinata tried again to get his attention but to no avail.

"Aelita-chan, I need a little help in here" Hinata said calling Aelita.

"I'm on it" Aelita said walking in.

Aelita grabbed Naruto by the collar and smack him. She gave him a moment. He kept ranting. She slapped him repeatedly.

"Get…a…hold…of…yourself" Aelita said in between slaps.

She stopped and waited for him to react.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore face.

"You were being ridiculous. More than usual" Aelita said dusting her hands off.

"And you had to slap repeatedly" Naruto said frowning.

"Uhh…yea" Aelita said sticking her tongue out at him.

The mail slides through the mail hole in the door and it fell on the ground. Aelita pick it up. It was Hinata and Naruto's letters from the colleges.

"Dad, Mom get in"

"What is it?" Alan asked as they came in the living room.

"It's Naruto and Hinata's letters" Aelita said giving them the letters.

"What do they say?" Alan asked excitedly.

Naruto opened the one for the photography college then the ones for the performing arts.

"I didn't get for the photography college" Naruto said sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him.

"But I got into Konoha's Visual Arts College" Naruto said grinning.

"Alright" Aelita said high-fiving him.

"What about you, Hinata?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata opens her letters. She speeds the letters. She had a shocked look on her face. Everyone feared the worse.

"I…I can't believe it" Hinata said gripping the letters.

Aelita put on her hand on her shoulder. Aelita looked over her shoulder. It said that she got it in to both colleges.

"You little sneak. You got into both" Aelita said playfully socking her shoulder.

"Congratulation Hinata" Kushina said smiling.

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled spinning her around.

"This calls for a celebration" Alan said grabbing his keys.

Aelita called Neji to meet them at some restaurant called The Shake Down. **[A/N: The name is completely random]**

The Shake Down was a very fancy restaurant. It had beige walls, round tables, a water fountain in the middle, and a skylight on the ceiling. Luckily it was a clear night so they could see the stars. There were a lot of them too.

"Hey guys"

They turned around and saw Neji. He was taller and had a slight tan. He was wearing a fitted, black v-neck and dark blue jeans.

"Neji-kun" Hinata said hugging her cousin.

They haven't seen him in 4 months.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Neji said hugging her back.

He shook hands with Naruto and hugged Aelita. Neji said hi to Alan and Kushina.

"Congratulation guys" Neji said smiling.

Tenten showed behind them and her belly was bigger than they remembered. Naruto was about to say something about. Aelita covered his mouth.

"I highly suggested you don't say anything" Aelita whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded then Aelita took her hand off his mouth.

"How many are in your party?" The waiter asked.

He was a average height guy except he had a slant nose and very curly mustache. Aelita and Naruto looked at each other then snickered to themselves. They sat them by the fountain and gave them menus.

"What have you been to, guys?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

Neji and Tenten blushed. "Well… I guess you guys have noticed the belly" Tenten said laughing nervously.

"What? No, no we haven't" Aelita said smirking.

Hinata and Naruto snickered.

"I'm pregnant" Tenten said blushing.

"What? Who would have guess" Hinata said teasing.

Neji and Tenten blushed again.

"Who's the father, Tenten?" Naruto asked snickering.

"Neji" Tenten said blushed even more.

"I guess you guys had a little bit too much fun" Naruto said smirking.

Neji and Tenten blushed even more if possible. Aelita and Hinata laughed at thwm.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked with a notepad.

"Umm 2 Pepsis, 3 Spites, and 2 Mountains" Alan said.

"And what would you like to eat?" The waiter asked scribbling down stuff.

"I'll take the steak" Alan said handing the menu to the waiter.

Aelita and Naruto ordered ramen, Hinata got the steak, Neji got the crab legs, and Tenten got the same thing as Neji and Kushina got a salad. **[A/N: Salad is rabbit food. Just saying]** The waiter went back to kitchen. Everyone talked about Neji's child, Naruto and Hinata's acceptance letters, Kushina's child but mostly about Naruto and Hinata's acceptance. The waiter came back with their food.

"Aelita-chan"

Aelita looked behind her. It was the bodyguard that Aelita hired.

"Oh hey Jack" Aelita said smiling.

"Hello again everyone" Jack said smiling.

Everyone said hi.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was eating with a couple of friend. I came over to say and the crew told me to remind you to get to practice early tomorrow" Jack said grinning.

"Practice for what?" Alan asked raisin an eyebrow.

"For…uh…kendo. Right Jack?" Aelita said nervously looking up at Jack.

"Yea sure" Jack said confused.

"Oh ok" Alan said dropping it.

Aelita thanked God that he dropped. Kushina wasn't convinced at all.

"See ya everyone" Jack said leaving.

"See ya Jack" Alan said waving.

Everyone finished their food and paid for it. They left the restaurant and went home. Neji and Tenten went back to the apartment that they share.

* * *

At home r

Naruto and Hinata already went to bed. Aelita was too lazy to go to bed, fell asleep on the couch.

"Hehe she is such a child" Kushina said putting a blanket on Aelita.

"She does have mind of a 12 year old" Alan said smiling.

"Heard that" Aelita said in her sleep.

"With the ears of a jackrabbit" Alan whispered smiling.

Then the phone rang. Alan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alan Ando?"

* * *

End of ch. 27.


	28. Birth and Death

New Start ch. 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

* * *

**Recap**

Naruto and Hinata already went to bed. Aelita was too lazy to go to bed, fell asleep on the couch.

"Hehe she is such a child" Kushina said putting a blanket on her.

"She does have mind of a 12 year old" Alan said smiling.

"Heard that" Aelita said in her sleep.

"With the ears of a jackrabbit"

Then the phone rang. Alan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alan Ando?"

"Yes, who is this?" Alan asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is your aunt's doctor. I have terrible new to tell you" The doctor said sadly.

"Tell me what?" Alan asked frowning.

"She died a few hours ago. She want you know that she loved you very much"

Alan's heart sunk in that moment. It felt like the end of the world. Kushina saw the look on his face and was getting worried.

"Anything else?" Alan asked emotionless.

"Um she said that she wanted to be cremated. You can pick her ashes tomorrow"

"Thank you very much, doctor" Alan said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kushina asked frowning.

"It was Catherine's doctor" Alan said running his hand through his hair.

"What did he say?"

"She passed away today" Alan said sighing.

"What?" Kushina said surprised.

"Yea" Alan said walking back and forth

Kushina hugged him from behind. Alan took her hand in his hand and took a few deep breaths.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we'll worry about it tomorrow" Alan said going into his bedroom.

Kushina followed him. Unknown to them, Aelita heard every word. She cried into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto walked out his room and into the kitchen. He looked at the couch then back at his of cereal. His head snapped back up and look back at the couch. Aelita wasn't there. Hinata walked into the kitchen and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Morning Hina-chan" Naruto said smiling.

"Where's Aelita-chan?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto just shrugged.

"She was on the couch last night" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

The door opened and Aelita walked in. She walked into the kitchen and took a water bottle out of the refrigerator. She walked out the house, leaving the two teenagers dumfounded.

"What was that?" Naruto asked utterly confused.

Hinata shrugged. Alan and Kushina came into the living room.

"What was what?" Alan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aelita came into the house, got a water bottle then walks back out" Naruto explains.

"That's weird" Alan said confused.

"I wonder what's wrong." Kushina said curious.

Alan told Naruto and Hinata about Aunt Catherine. Hinata cried and Naruto held her.

* * *

With Aelita

Aelita was walking around town. She was trying to clear her head. Somehow she managed to walk downtown.

"Great. I manage to walk all the way to downtown" Aelita said shaking her head.

She tried to find a bus stop so she could get back home. She was walking by an alley.

"Hey baby"

Aelita looked and it was tall guy with short, brown hair. He looked like one of those wannabe thugs.

"You want something?" Aelita asked frowning.

"Yea, you" He said smiling.

"Tsk you couldn't handle all of this" Aelita said disgusted.

"Bet I could" He said walking towards her.

Aelita grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. He hollered in pain. She kicked him in between the legs then in the face.

"I told you couldn't handle all of this" Aelita said walking away.

She finally found a bus stop. Just in time too, the bus was coming. She got on the bus. It was 45 minute bus ride then she walked the rest of the way home. She walked into the house. Everyone had a very sad look on their face.

"Oh ok what happened and what's with all the sad faces?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about your Aunt Catherine" Alan said sadly.

"What about her?" Aelita asked confused.

"She died yesterday night"

"I know" Aelita said looking at the ground.

"How you'd know?" Kushina asked curious.

"I heard dad's conversion on the phone, last night" Aelita said sad.

"Are you ok?" Kushina asked worried.

"Yea I'm ok. It's a part of life and I think I'm out of tears" Aelita said smiling.

Everyone was down a little bit.

"I said that we scatter her ashes in the ocean" Aelita said thinking of something.

"Why in the ocean?" Hinata asked curious.

"It's easier to see the world that way" Aelita said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok we'll do that tomorrow" Alan said nodding.

"Ouch" Kushina said holding her stomach.

"What happened?" Naruto asked nervous.

"I think the baby's ready to come out" Kushina said feeling another contraction.

"Naruto, Dad help Kushina into my car now" Aelita said reacting.

Naruto and Alan help Kushina slowly out the house. Hinata and Aelita get into the car.

"Hurry up" Kushina said in pain.

They quickly got into the car.

"Hold on to your heads cause I'm going into Fast and Furious mode" Aelita said putting pedal to the medal.

Everyone flew into theirs seat. Kushina was squeezing the hell out of Alan and Naruto's hands. Aelita was running red light after red lights.

"Aelita-chan, you need to go faster" Naruto said trying to get his hand back.

"Trying to" Aelita said maneuvering past cars.

The police was on her tail. Aelita smirked and went even faster. The police told them to pull over but Aelita didn't have the time to pull over. She went even faster. They reached the hospital in 5 minutes flat.

"Someone please help me. My mom's going into labor" Naruto said panicking.

A few nurses got Kushina onto a stretcher. They rushed her along with Alan into the E.R. The police were about to arrest Aelita for speeding and pulling over then Hinata explains everything to them. They let her off with a warning but they said that we're going to keep an eye on her. Aelita, Naruto, and Hinata waited in the waiting room. Sasuke, Lexi, and Itachi showed up. They waited with them. Naruto was freaking out as usual.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Naruto repeats.

"Dobe calm down" Sasuke said annoyed.

Neji and Tenten show up. Naruto keeps repeating 'Oh my god" over and over.

"How long as he been like that?" Neji asked pointing at Naruto.

"About a minute now" Lexi said annoyed. Aelita got off the floor and slaps him.

"Thanks" Naruto said rubbing his face.

Aelita sat back on the floor. Itachi sat with her. After 6 hours of waiting and wondering, Alan comes out.

"How are the baby and Kushina?" Hinata asked worried.

"Kushina's fine. I have a question for you all?" Alan asked curious.

Everyone was dead quiet.

"Which one do you want to see first?" Alan asked smiling.

"There's more than one?" Aelita asked smiling.

"Twins" Alan said smiling.

"What gender?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"One girl and one boy" Alan said walking towards Kushina's room.

Kushina was holding both kids. They were sleeping but they were super cute. The girl has tan skin, shoulder-length, black hair and dimples. The boy also has tan skin, short, red hair and a fox-shaped birthmark on his shoulder. Alan said that they both have emerald green eyes. They woke up and have toothless miles on their face.

"What are their names?" Itachi asked curious.

"I named the boy: Shane" Alan said holding him.

"I named the girl: Hailey" Kushina said as Hailey grabbed onto her finger.

"They're so adorable" Tenten said squealing.

Everyone got their turn on holding the twins. Naruto was currently holding Hailey and Aelita was holding Shane. The twins fell asleep in the excitement. Kushina had also fallen asleep. Pushing two kids has really taken its toll on her. Sasuke, Lexi, Itachi, Tenten, and Neji had left already left.

"Heh my little brother and sister" Aelita said smirking.

"You mean our little brother and sister" Naruto said grinning.

"Yea h that's what I mean" Aelita said giggling.

"And we can take them home the day after tomorrow" Alan said coming back in.

"I can't wait" Naruto said putting Hailey in her crib. Aelita sat Shane next to his sister.

"Hey dad, whose older?" Naruto asked curious.

"Hailey came out first by 5 seconds then it was Shane" Alan said smiling.

Aelita drove Hinata and Naruto home.

* * *

End of ch. 28


	29. Taking Care Of The Twins

New Start ch. 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**TDS: Hey people, there's about one chapters left and it's going to be a shocking ending so stuck here with me here. On to the story.**

* * *

Aelita was in the living room, playing with Shane. It's been 2 months since the twins came home. They can hold their heads up, stand up with help, they are constantly smiling. Hailey is the curious type; she was always getting into something. Everything and anything peeked her curiosity. Shane was the quiet type. He was always smiling and giggling. Kushina walked in and it looked like she was looking for something.

"Where's Hailey?" Kushina asked sounding worried.

"She's with Naruto and Hinata" Aelita said blowing bubbles.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was carrying his baby sister Hailey in his arms. Hinata was walking along side them. Naruto was tickling Hailey and she giggled. It was super cute. He kissed her on the cheek and Hinata on the lips. Hinata blushed madly. Hailey held out her arms and tried to get to Hinata.

"Awww she wants you" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata took Hailey away from Naruto. They have been walking around for awhile and it's been a peaceful day. The sky was an amazing shade of blue and the sun was shiny. It was a good day. A couple came up to them. The woman has black with blond streaks in it with freckles on cheeks and the guy had shaggy brown hair.

"She's so adorable. Is she your daughter?" she asked smiling.

Naruto and Hinata blushed madly.

"No she's my little sister" Naruto said quickly.

"Awww she's so cute. I want a cute little girl" The woman said squealing.

The guy fell over anime style. He quickly usher the woman away before she got anymore ideas. They laughed at the guy's embarrassment. They continued to walk around the town; seeing the sights. It was peaceful until they had to change Hailey's diaper. Naruto was freaking out about changing a diaper. Hinata told him that she would do it since she used to baby-sit for her neighbors. They walked into a restaurant. The waitress let them used the restroom. Hinata quickly changed the diaper and cleaned up Hailey. They walked out the restaurant.

"Wow Hinata-chan, you're really good with kids" Naruto said impressed.

"I like kids" Hinata said as Hailey played with her hair.

"I think you'll make a great mother" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed at the comment. They walked around until Hailey fell asleep so they walked back to the house.

"Hey guys" Aelita said then she saw Hailey fell asleep.

Hinata walked into the twins' room to put Hailey to bed with her already sleeping brother.

"So how was taking care of a baby for a day?" Aelita asked smiling.

"I kinda freaked out about changing a diaper" Naruto said hanging his head in shame.

Aelita rolled her eyes as Hinata came into the room.

"A couple thought that Hailey was our child" Hinata said.

"How?" Aelita asked out of curiosity.

They just shrugged.

"The lady said that she wanted little girl and the guy fell over. It was funny" Naruto said smiling.

Aelita tried to stifle her laughter. Kushina walked in with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" Naruto asked frowning.

"It's nothing" Kushina said shaking her head.

Naruto and Hinata walked out the door again. They decided to walk towards the park. They were holding each others' hand and enjoying the other's company. In about a week, they will be off to college. Something was bothering Naruto for the past few days now. Hinata could feel that something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"Well it's that we'll be going to college in a week and normally high school sweethearts usually don't last in college" Naruto said looking at the ground.

"I know but I know that we'll stay together" Hinata said smiling.

"Hinata, can ask you a serious question?" Naruto asked stopping.

Hinata stopped and looked him. He had a serious look on his face. She was getting a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. He was about to saying but was interpreted by someone.

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

**TDS: Guess who?**

**Naruto: Who is it?**

**TDS: All I'm going to tell you is someone is going to get screwed the hell over -smilie evilly-**

**Naruto backs away slowly**

End of ch. 29


	30. Guess who and popping the question

New Start ch. 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: I redid this chapter. **

* * *

**Recap**

"Hinata, can ask you a serious question?" Naruto asked stopping.

Hinata stopped and looked him. He had a serious look on his face. She was getting a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. He was about to saying but was interpreted by someone.

"Naruto-kun!"

They looked down the street and saw Sakura. She was wearing very tight pink shirt with a pair of jean shorts. She grew out her hair and it went out to the middle of her back. Sakura didn't grow at all in the chest department. She ran towards Naruto and hugged from behind.

"Sakura-san, can you let go of me?" Naruto asked trying to get out her grip.

"I missed you, Naruto-kun" Sakura said not letting go.

"Let go of my man, you skank!" Hinata yelled glaring at Sakura.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked glaring back at her.

"He's mine and let go you flat-chested whore" Hinata said on the verge of killing Sakura.

"Shut up you bitch" Sakura said frowning.

"Sakura-san, where's Lee?" Naruto asked finally getting out of her grip.

"Lee-kun, left me and took our daughter with him" Sakura said looking at the ground.

Naruto and Hinata almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I came to try to win your heart. I love you, Naruto-kun" Sakura said looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but I'm madly in love with Hinata-chan" Naruto said not feeling sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave" Sakura said leaving.

They shook their heads and walked away from Sakura.

"What were you going to tell me?" Hinata asked curious.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes" Hinata said nervously.

Naruto got on one knee and pull out small box. He opened it and in it was a diamond ring. Hinata was surprised.

"Hinata Maria Hyuuga, will you marry?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yes of course, I'll marry you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said crying.

Naruto slipped the ring on Hinata's finger. It was the right size. Naruto got off his knee and kissed Hinata passionately.

"Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki-Ando, it has a nice ring to it" Naruto said smiling.

"I think so too" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto and Hinata were married 2 months later. Naruto and Hinata graduated college after 4 years. Naruto became a music producer and has his own record company. Hinata became a major actress and worked in 10 movies and appeared in countless shows. They have 1 child together and 1 on the way. They are still madly in love and happy together.

* * *

With Hinata

Hinata was cooking pancakes and humming a song in her head. She just got done working on movie and was taking time off of work to take care of Natsumi and her unborn son, and her husband. Natsumi is 3 ½ years old girl and she is the spitting image of mother except she has her father's blue eyes and his hyperactive personality. She has endless energy but she was very sweet girl.

"Mommy, Is daddy back yet?" Natsumi asked walking into the kitchen.

"No yet but he should be here soon" Hinata said putting the pancake on a plates.

She places the place in front of her daughter and kissed the top of her face. She started washing dishes.

"Mommy, I'm getting a baby brother right?" Natsumi asked eating.

"Yes Natsumi, you're getting a little brother" Hinata said smiling.

"I think we should name him: Kohaku" Natsumi said stuffing her mouth.

"Mmmm Kohaku Uzumaki. I like it"

Naruto quietly walked in. Natsumi saw him and was about to say something. Naruto put a finger to his lips and Natsumi nodded and didn't say anything. Naruto was about to sneak up on Hinata.

"Don't even think about it" Hinata said not turning.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked pouting.

"I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things" Hinata said smirking.

Naruto hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Eww gross" Natsumi said making a 'Eww' face.

\They laughed. Naruto hugged his daughter and picked her up in his arms.

"Hi sweetheart" Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi daddy, are we still going to the park?" Natsumi asked curious.

"Of course when I make a promise, I keep them" Naruto said grinning.

Naruto's cell phone starting ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, we need you" Hiro said serious.

Hiro and Naruto work as music producers for Naruto's record company: The Ninja Records. It has become very successful over the past 2½ years and it's growing bigger every year.

"I can't. I promise to spend time with Natsumi" Naruto said frowning.

"How about you bring Natsumi with you?"

"Hold on…Natsumi-chan; would you like to come to work with me?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yay, I get to go to work with Daddy!" Natsumi cheered.

"Ok we'll be there in half an hour" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok I'll see you later" Hiro said hanging up.

"Ok Natsumi-chan, go get dress" Naruto said setting her down.

"Ok, be back in a flash" Natsumi said running into her room.

"Hehehe that's my girl" Naruto said chuckling.

"You mean our girl" Hinata said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 30


End file.
